Super Project
by InfiKiss
Summary: (Main plot story request from Alwayztora) - A&K adalah sebuah band yang beranggotakan Aomine dan Kagami. Untuk single menjelang musim gugur, Porduser mereka memutuskan untuk menampilkan seorang cowok cantik sebagai bintang video mereka. Mau tak mau Aomine harus berakting dengan Kise Ryouta sebagai pasangan. Disisi lain, Kuroko Tetsuya sang Manajer Kise ternyata fan-boy dari A&K.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bertemu dengan orang yang tak terduga itu katanya... Takdir, ya?**_

Musik _rock_ mengalun kencang dari _headphone_ hitam yang melingkar di kepala Aomine Daiki. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis di hidung mancung pemuda tinggi berkulit gelap yang hanya mengenakkan jas kulit coklat tua demi melindungi tubuh kekar berbalut kaos biru di baliknya. Mulutnya bergerak—entah bernyanyi, entah menggerutu. Tudung dari kaos di balik jaket itu menutupi rambut _navy blue_ miliknya. Hiruk pikuk jalan Shibuya terkesan tak mengganggunya

Saat itulah dia menemukannya.

_Bukan! Bukan! Bukan menemukan seekor anak anjing tersesat atau dibuang di pinggir jalan._

Langkah kaki Aomine Daiki terhenti. Matanya memandangi seorang pemuda aneh yang sibuk sendirian di hadapannya. Pemuda itu berjongkok di pinggir sebuah toko roti seolah-olah tengah menyibukkan diri dengan sesuatu dibalik kedua lututnya. Penampilannya tak kalah mencurigakan dari Aomine. Ia mengenakkan kacamata hitam dengan mantel coklat muda yang cocok dengan rambut pirangnya.

_Orang aneh..._ Begitu yang Aomine pikirkan.

"KISE RYOUTA!"

Tubuh Aomine tersentak seketika saat lengkingan itu terdengar. Si pemuda berambut pirang ikut terkejut dan berdiri. Panik, ia langsung menatap ke satu titik dimana ada dua orang berjas hitam sudah berlari ke arahnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, si pirang langsung berlari kabur meninggalkan Aomine. Ia tak sadar bahwa sesuatu terjatuh dari pangkuannya saat ia berdiri tadi.

Sebuah roti.

Masih dalam kondisi kebingungan, Aomine langsung menunduk dan mengambil roti yang sudah terbuka dan termakan setengahnya. Dipandangi kini jalan yang tadi si pirang dan dua orang aneh itu lalui bagai angin. Aomine menurunkan sedikit kacamata ke ujung hidungnya.

"Kise... Ryouta...?"

**.**

**.**

_**Tapi kalau cara bertemunya seperti ini, sih~ Apa bisa dikatakan takdir juga?**_

Kagami Taiga hari ini hanya ingin menikmati satu hari libur langka dalam hidupnya. Jadi begitu si setan berambut biru gelap Aomine kabur dari apartemen mereka seusai sarapan, Kagami langsung merapikan apartemen mewah itu dan bergegas keluar rumah untuk merileksasikan diri di tempat faforitnya.

_Bukan! Bukan ke onsen atau spa—tentu saja._

Tapi Maji Burger.

Penampilannya sukses membuat semua mata meliriknya penasaran. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda itu mengenakkan jaket merah panjang plus tudung kepala yang menutup rambut merah gelapnya. Kacamata hitam ikut terpasang di wajahnya, menyembunyikan sepasang manik rubi di baliknya. _Earphone_ merah juga menggelayut dari kedua telinga bertindik anting peraknya. Sekilas yang kalian bayangkan, Kagami Taiga pastilah sangat keren kala itu.

"Lihat, lihat, A&K muncul di _channel_ MBC! Kyaaa! Taiga benar-benar keren!"

Telinganya menangkap seruan beberapa gadis yang duduk di salah satu kursi Maji Burger. Saat itu cengiran lucu langsung menghiasi wajah Kagami yang masih tak dikenali oleh siapapun di Majiba. Setelah memesan lima belas _beef-burger_ faforitnya, Kagami langsung hengkang dari konter pramusaji dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping jendela.

"Tapi Daiki jauh lebih keren!"

Mendadak Kagami mendengus saat seorang gadis membela satu nama itu.

"Ahh~ Siapapun itu, A&K memang keren, kok!"

"Setuju! Setuju! Aku tak sabar dengan album terbaru mereka yang akan rilis beberapa bulan lagi! Sudah dengar Exciting Communication? Keren, deh."

Dengan bangganya Kagami terkekeh dan mulai melahap satu burger. Mungkin nanti ia bisa sedikit menyombongkan diri kepada Aomine yang entah ada dimana sekarang soal tanggapan gadis-gadis itu.

Mendadak dering halus ponsel mengusiknya. Lagu berjudul Ultimate Zone dari album A&K terbaru terdengar begitu jelas. Tapi itu bukan dering ponsel Kagami. Seingatnya, ia tak memasang Ultimate Zone sebagai nada deringnya.

Penasaran, si rambut merah mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah demi menemukan sumber suara itu. Dan kini tatapannya jatuh ke seorang pemuda berambut biru langit yang duduk tepat di sebrang mejanya. Duduk sambil memandangi ponsel yang berbunyi tanpa ada niat mengangkatnya.

_KAPAN ANAK ITU DUDUK DISANA?_ Hati Kagami mencelos sempurna. Gerakan kunyahannya berhenti seketika. Ia melongo. Kagami ingat betul tak ada siapapun yang duduk di meja ini. Tidak ada...atau sudah ada?

Si rambut biru laut langsung menatap Kagami datar. Lama dan dalam, sepasang manik _aquamarine_ itu menyelami manik Kagami yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Ekspresinya terlalu datar, seakan-akan ia sendiri tak peduli siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Setelah sekian detik terlewati dengan sia-sia, pemuda itu langsung menghabiskan _vanilla shake_ di mejanya dan mematikan telepon yang masih berdering. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia segera melangkah meninggalkan Kagami yang masih melongo seperti orang bodoh.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

**by InfiKiss**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**~Story and main plot request from Alwayztora (Hakushaku-chan) - Deadline challenge for Saturday Update from Dee-mocchan~**

**.**

'**Super Project'**

**.**

**Aomine – Kagami –Kise -Kuroko**

**Project 1 :**

**-Our New Step-**

**.**

**.**

"**Karena kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan laguku."**

A&K adalah sebuah grup _band_ yang belakangan tengah bersinar di penjuru Jepang. Dengan _genre_ musik _rock and roll_ dan sesekali dibumbui sentuhan _pop rock_, membuat A&K berhasil mendapat perhatian dari berbagai macam kalangan dari remaja sampai orang dewasa. Kebanyakan penggemar mereka jelas wanita karena dua personil A&K sendiri adalah pria bertubuh keren dengan wajah rupawan—paling tidak begitu menurut para fans mereka. _Band_ yang kali ini akan mengeluarkan _single_ untuk musim gugur tersebut agaknya sedang kerepotan menentukan bintang video klip untuk video terbaru mereka

Biasanya sih mereka menggunakan aktris cantik atau imut.

Tapi kali ini sesuatu yang mengerikan telah ditentukan oleh Produser yang terkenal menakutkan di kalangan artisnya itu.

Hari itu Aomine Daiki langsung tersedak ketika mendengar apa yang Imayoshi Shouchi—Manajer A&K—katakan beberapa detik lalu.

"_Kita membutuhkan satu pria cantik untuk bintang video klip terbaru kalian,"_

Kalimat membuat Aomine tak mengerti. Bagaimanapun juga, ide untuk memasukkan pria cantik di sebuah video klip itu sungguh menggelikan. Kenapa harus pria cantik? Kenapa bukan wanita cantik, seksi, dengan ukuran dada paling tidak E cup?

"Tunggu!" Buru-buru Aomine menyela. "Apa?" Keningnya mengkerut.

Seakan paham kebingungan di wajah artisnya, Imayoshi mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan satu senyum menyebalkan yang sukses membuat Aomine berdecak kesal. "Cowok cantik—kau tak dengar, huh?"

Aomine hanya bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya sebagai tanda penyangkalan. Dijauhkannya botol air mineral yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja di dalam studio latihan pribadi milik A&K. "Yang aku tanya, kenapa harus cowok cantik? Kenapa bukan gadis cantik?"

"Belakangan _hints_ homo itu sepertinya sedang digemari. Jadi, Produser mungkin ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan _trend_ masa kini dan memunculkan sedikit penyimpangan untuk video baru A&K. Toh lagu dan konsep musiknya kan tentang _unrequited love_, jadi kenapa tak dicoba? Hitung-hitung bisa mendapat penghasilan lebih. Menguntungkan, bukan?"

Kagami yang sejak tadi bersandar di pinggir _sound system_, mengeset gitar listriknya, memilih berdecak sebal. "Dasar ular licik kau, Imayoshi."

"Hei. Bukan aku, Kagami. Ini keputusan Produser," Imayoshi berkilah sambil memasang senyum kemenangan.

Sebelum melanjutkan protes, Aomine sudah bersila di lantai studio yang dilapisi karpet. Di pangkuannya, sudah bertumpu sebuah gitar listrik coklat dan pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu mulai memetik satu-persatu senarnya. Do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si-do' terdengar hambar.

Kagami bicara lagi, "Lalu siapa yang akan jadi modelnya? Jujur saja, aku tak kenal cowok cantik yang kalian pikirkan. Jadi aku tak bisa menebak siapa orangnya."

"Kalian pernah mendengar nama Kise Ryouta?"

Gerakan Aomine terhenti sesaat. Satu nama itu membuatnya berkilas balik ke satu kejadian tiga hari lalu dimana ia bertemu—atau melihat— seorang pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Kise Ryouta. Secara pribadi sih Aomine sendiri tak mengenal seperti apa rupa model yang katanya belakangan ini lagi naik daun tersebut. Jadi ia hanya menerka-nerka, apakah si pirang itu memang Kise Ryouta yang Imayoshi maksud atau bukan.

Dibanding Aomine yang sok berpikir, Kagami sudah menggeleng dengan polosnya. "Tak kenal, tuh."

"Wajar," Imayoshi berdeham pelan. "Diotakmu itu hanya ada basket, musik, basket, musik, basket, musik—"

"Jangan lupakan makan."

Tatapan Imayoshi berubah sinis ke arah Kagami yang sudah cekikikkan sendiri. "Oke—makan." Imbuhnya keki sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada dan bersandar di pinggiran tembok studio. "Malam ini kalian akan bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta dan bekerja sama 'lah. Aku tahu ini terdengar tak menyenangkan—beradu peran sebagai homo dengan seorang model pria cantik. Tapi toh tuntutan pekerjaan. Kalau tak suka, keluar saja." Enteng. Begitulah Imayoshi, selalu mengatakan segala hal dengan begitu mudah padahal jika dilakukan itu 'kan sangat sulit.

Malas berbicara terlalu lama, pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam itu menghela nafas. "Sekarang latihan. Aku ada rapat kecil dengan beberapa _song-writter_ yang akan bekerja sama dengan A&K untuk acara minggu depan." Setelah mengucapkannya, Manajer menyebalkan itupun melenggang santai keluar studio musik.

Menyisakan Kagami dan Aomine yang masih kebingungan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kagami menendang paha Aomine sekenanya. "Kenapa diam? Kau kelihatan tidak suka dengan konsep kali ini, Aomine?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya berpikir."

"Ceh—otak udangmu itu bisa digunakan untuk berpikir, heh?"

"Sialan kau, Kagami!" Aomine mendelikkan matanya ke arah Kagami yang kembali tertawa puas mengejeknya. Dengan satu gerakan, dipukulnya tulang kering Kagami dengan ujung gitarnya. Kekejaman rekan setim yang sukses membuat Kagami mengaduh kencang sampai berjongkok naas di samping Aomine yang tertawa bangga dengan ulahnya.

~OoOoO~

Sebagai seorang model terkenal yang belakangan ini kebanjiran _job_, jelas Kise Ryouta sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai jenis pekerjaan. Hampir semua _brand_ produk termahal sampai yang biasa pernah memakai jasanya. Majalah nomor satu seantero Jepang pun sering sekali meliput auto-biografinya. Fans dari banyak kalangan membanjirinya—bahkan punya _fan-boy_ juga. Untuknya, hidup itu sudah begitu sempurna.

Hanya saja untuk kali ini sang model pirang sedang tak terlalu suka mendapat tawaran pekerjaan yang diputuskan sang Produser dengan sesuka hatinya.

_Menjadi model untuk video klip satu band yang tengah naik daun. A&K._

"Lama, lama, lama, lama!" Kise asyik berjalan mondar-mandir di satu ruangan bernuansa coklat pastel yang hanya terisi satu set sofa krem dan meja kaca. Sebenarnya entah sudah berapa kali ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan mengumpat. Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kise kalau disuruh menunggu hampir satu jam, 'kan?

"LAMA!" Habis kesabaran, pemilik obsidian berwarna madu itu akhirnya berteriak frustasi sambil menatap ke sofa dimana ada seseorang duduk disana. "Kurokocchi~ Ayo pulang saja-ssu!"

Yang dipanggil Kurokocchi menggeleng enggan. "Kise-kun sudah mengikat kontrak. Kita tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Lagipula orang berkacamata dan senyum licik tadi bilang kita harus menunggu sebentar karena A&K tengah berlatih."

"Satu jam apanya yang sebentar!" Kise langsung beringsut di depan Kuroko Tetsuya—Manajernya. Si jangkung menumpukkan lutut dihadapannya. Sebenarnya posisi ini cukup bisa menuai sensasi, tapi Kise masa bodoh. Dengan manja bak anak anjing terlantar, ia menyandarkan kepala di paha Kuroko. "Kurokocchi jahat-ssu~ Aku 'kan mau beli roti dulu~ Kemarin sudah beli tapi ketahuan _bodyguard_-nya Pak Produser nyebelin itu. Jadinya rotinya kebuang setengah."

Anehnya, Kuroko kini menepuk helaian kuning milik Kise selayaknya seorang Kakak yang tengah menenangkan Adik kecilnya. Pemuda berwajah datar dengan manik _azure_ itu tersenyum tipis. "Sepulang dari rapat ini kita mampir kesana. Tapi Kise-kun juga harus mau mengantarku mampir ke Maji."

"_Deal_!"

Ah, mereka berdua terkadang memang terlihat seperti pasangan terselubung. Oke, sebut saja keduanya _Uke couple_.

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan itu mendadak terbuka kasar, Kise dan Kuroko otomatis memandang kesana. Seorang berkulit hitam dengan tampang preman masuk dengan menghentakkan kaki, disusul oleh satu orang lain berkacamata dan senyum licik, kemudian dibelakangnya berjalan santai pria berambut merah sambil menggenggam burger dan memakannya.

Si rambut _navy blue_, pemuda yang masuk pertama, sontak menumpukan matanya ke arah Kise. Sepasang manik safir gelap dan topaz langsung bertemu. Sama-sama tercekat dalam sedetik sampai akhirnya suara Imayoshi membuyarkan keduanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Kise-san."

"Maaf apanya-ssu!" Kise langsung berdiri dengan wajah setengah merajuk. "Ini satu jam, lho! Satu jam!"

"Karena itu aku minta maaf," Imayoshi hanya tersenyum santai sambil melirik Aomine yang sibuk memandangi Kise. "Aomine, ada apa?" Mendengar Imayoshi bertanya begitu, Kise otomatis menatap pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang ada di dekatnya.

Kepala Kise sengaja dimiringkan. Sebenarnya bukan karena mencari perhatian atau bersikap sok imut juga. Tapi memang itulah gaya Kise Ryouta. "Aomine?" ulangnya penasaran. "Aomine Daiki? Anggota A&K itu 'kah?"

Bukannya Aomine langsung menjawab, Kagami justru menyerobot dengan menarik tangan Kise untuk berjabat. "Yosh! Aku Kagami Taiga dan si hitam jelek itu Aomine Daiki. Jadi kau Kise Ryouta, si model cantik itu? Hahaha~ Kok nggak cantik sama sekali, sih?"

_Terima kasih, Kagami si mulut besar._

"Apa-ssu! Tak apa-apa tak cantik, aku 'kan cowok!" Kise nyaris meledak kalau saja Imayoshi tak langsung memukul kepala Kagami.

Manager berkacama itu terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Mulut Kagami memang belum lulus SD."

"Apa maksudmu, Megane! Memangnya kau—" Mendadak Kagami bungkam saat lirikan sinis Imayoshi tertuju spesial untuknya. Malas dimarahi, Kagami hanya menggaruk belakang kepala dan beringsut ke pinggir sambil menghabiskan burgernya.

"Jadi," Aomine berdeham, "kau Kise Ryouta?"

"Hu-um." Kise mengangguk.

Aomine hanya memandangi Kise tajam yang jelasnya membuat si pirang agak ngeri menatapnya. Dia tak mau bilang kalau ia pernah bertemu Kise sekali, tiga hari lalu di depan sebuah toko roti. Aomine kira Kise yang dimaksudkan bukan Kise Ryouta yang waktu itu ia lihat, ternyata memang dia Kise yang sama. Yang menjatuhkan roti di hadapannya.

"Kok kau sendirian?" Celetuk Kagami.

"Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah," Mendadak Aomine menarik tangan Kise. "Kita masih harus _meeting_ untuk masalah video klip A&K. Jangan buang-buang waktu ayo ikut ke studio kami." Melesat bagai kilat, Aomine sudah keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menarik Kise yang otomatis berteriak protes (tapi diacuhkan) kepada Aomine. Imayoshi pun hanya ikut berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tinggallah Kagami yang menghela nafas disana. Namun baru saja ia ingin melangkah menyusul Imayoshi, telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki. Kagami otomatis menoleh panik karena dikiranya hanya ia yang ada di ruangan itu.

Tapi tidak.

Keningnya mengkerut begitu menemukan seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang sudah berdiri tak jauh di dekatnya sambil menenteng dua tas.

"WAA! Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!"

"Aku disini sejak tadi." Kuroko menjawab datar.

Mata Kagami menyipit saat ia menundukkan kepala untuk meneliti wajah Kuroko. Entah bagaimana ia merasa wajah itu lumayan familiar juga, tapi Kagami tak ingat dimana ia bertemu dengan si muka triplek tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kagami akhirnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Manager Kise Ryouta."

"Humm~" Sambil menggosok dagu, Kagami bergumam tipis. "Aku kira model pirang itu sendirian. Kenapa aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu, ya? Ah, terserah. Ayo ikut ke ruang studio kami." Tanpa menunggu Kuroko bicara sepatah katapun Kagami sudah menepuk pundaknya sekali dan berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko yang berdiri terpaku.

Untuk beberapa detik Kuroko hanya diam. Sampai ia melihat Kagami kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa bengong, ooi? Ayo ikut, nanti kau tersesat—humm~ Kuroko..."

Reflek semburat merah muda tipis muncul di wajah Kuroko, meski ekspresinya masih tetap datar. Buru-buru pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu tadi dan mengekor dibelakang Kagami yang sudah asyik bersenandung sendirian.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, si rambut _baby blue_ saat itu hanya menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan hati berdebar-debar.

~OoOoO~

Konsep untuk video klip terbaru dari A&K memang mengenai cinta yang tak terbalaskan. Sebenarnya lirik lagunya cukup melankolis dengan sentuhan _pop rock_ sebagai musiknya—jangan tanya siapa yang menciptakan lagu ini—Aomine Daiki. Tapi tak satupun dari Aomine ataupun Kagami yang paham kenapa Produser mereka menginginkan video klip bertemakan _boys love_ begitu. Mungkin benar, _skin-ship_ antar laki-laki belakangan sedang _trend_ dan digemari, apalagi dengan merebaknya K-pop yang sering menampilkan adegan _skin-ship_ antar _member_-nya. Tapi bukan berarti video klip A&K yang biasa 'lurus' pun harus 'belok' begini 'kan?

Kagami sih baik-baik saja. Dia tak dipusingkan dengan masalah video klip. Tapi tidak untuk Aomine yang dikatakan akan beradu peran dengan Kise Ryouta sebagai pasangan.

Oke, kalian boleh kok tertawa.

"Ya, Tuhan~ Masa depanku~" Begitu naas terdengar keluhan itu dari Kise Ryouta yang sudah menumpukan wajah di atas _sound system_. "Berakting jadi seorang gay di video klip, ini sih merusak citra anak polos dari Kise Ryouta, namanya~"

"Anak polos—pfft," Kagami menahan tawa dan langsung dihadiahi lirikan sinis dari Kise.

"Imayoshi! Kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan si Bakkagami saja?!"

"Ooi, ooi, justru yang Aho yang harus dipakai agar bisa jadi bahan lawakan nanti."

"Diam kau, Bakkagami." Aomine berdesis emosi ke arah Kagami yang hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan melirik ke sudut studio mereka. Ditatapnya Kise yang masih memasang pose naas di atas _sound system_. "Kau—Kise."

Kise menatap Aomine malas.

"Pernah adu peran sebagai pasangan dengan laki-laki, memangnya?"

Kemudian Kise menggeleng.

Aomine menepuk keningnya sambil menghela nafas. Ini akan jadi sulit, Aomine sendiri belum pernah berakting romantis dengan sesama jenis. Kalaupun ia tengah beruntung menjadi bintang video klip A&K, ia selalu dipasangkan dengan aktris cantik.

"Kau pernah dengar lagu A&K?" Kagami bertanya.

Kise lagi-lagi menggeleng. Kali ini pemuda pirang itu duduk bersila di lantai sambil menatap kedua anggota A&K bergantian. "Aku tak terlalu memilih musik _rock_-ssu. Aku sih dengarnya lagu-lagu Utada Hikaru, Do As Infinity, AKB48 atau Yui."

"Pfft—cowok denger lagu cewek," Aomine menahan tawa.

"Berisik kamu, Aomine!" Kise cemberut lagi. Memangnya salah kalau dia suka Utada Hikaru atau AKB48? Toh mereka 'kan keren menurut Kise.

"Susah, nih." Kagami menghela nafas. "Jadi," diliriknya Aomine yang sudah menatapnya, "kau harus menghabiskan paling tidak beberapa waktu untuk membangun _chemistry_ antara kalian. Kau juga harus membuatnya mengenal musik kita, itu wajib."

"Ooi, jadi bintang video klip 'kan tak harus mengenal musik kalian. Memangnya aku akan bernyanyi?"

"Kalau kubilang wajib yah wajib, Pirang." Kagami terkekeh jahil. "Aomine, ayo bangun. Kita harus membuatnya mendengar lagu baru kita itu." Kagami langsung berjalan ke arah sebuah gitar listrik yang disandarkan di pinggir studio dan mulai mengesetnya.

Aomine mengikutinya. Meraih satu gitar lain yang berada di dekat Kise lalu menunduk untuk menatap model yang menengadah memandanginya. "Dengarkan lagu kami, oke? Karena kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan laguku." Cengiran khas Aomine kini tersungging di wajahnya.

Kise mendengus lucu sambil tersenyum. "Oke. Kalau aku tak jatuh cinta dengan lagumu, kau harus mentraktirku, Aomine...cchi."

DEG.

Mata Aomine mengerjap sekali. "Aominecchi?"

Kise tertawa renyah sambil beringsut agak menjauh dan kembali bersila sambil memandangi Aomine. "Aku akan menambahkan _suffix_ cchi di setiap nama orang yang kuakui. Jadi...Aominecchi," Kise menunjuk ke arah Aomine, "dan Kagamicchi." Lalu menunjuk Kagami.

Kagami berdecak sambil membunyikan nada C. "Apa-apaan tuh? Konyol banget."

"Terserah aku, dong." Kemudian Kise tertawa lagi.

Sedangkan Aomine kini hanya memfokuskan sepasang manik biru malamnya ke arah Kise.

Terpaku.

~OoOoO~

-_OK, Exciting Communication! It has just begun it has just begun._-

Musik itu mengalun di telinga Kuroko melalui _earphone_ biru muda yang menggantung dari _mp3 player_ yang ia selipkan di saku kemejanya. Lagu Exciting Communication milik A&K. Sedangkan tatapannya hanya fokus ke arah Kise yang tengah berlatih akting dengan seorang koreo untuk menjadi bintang iklan suatu produk baru.

Sesekali sang Manajer membuka agendanya hanya untuk melihat jadwal Kise berikutnya. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada satu nama yang ada menjadi jadwal Kise setelah selesai _take_ pemotretan sore ini.

-18.00 ke kantor Akashi _Entertainment_ untuk membicarakan mengenai syuting video klip A&K-

Dengan ini satu minggu sudah Kuroko dan Kise jadi sering bertemu dengan Aomine juga Kagami. Kuroko menghela nafas sambil menutup agendanya lagi. Yah, meski faktanya mereka berempat sering bertemu, toh sebenarnya yang sering tertangkap mata Aomine dan Kagami hanya Kise saja. Kuroko seperti biasa, tak terlihat jika ia tak berbicara.

Perasaannya mendadak buruk. Kuroko langsung menarik _earphone_ dan memasukkannya secara paksa ke dalam tas.

Membayangkan kalau ia tak pernah disadari oleh seseorang yang diinginkan untuk sadar membuat hatinya terasa tertekan sendiri. Kuroko tak suka perasaan semacam ini.

~OoOoO~

"Ooi, Kise." Aomine melambaikan tangan saat ia melihat mobil Kise berhenti di depan gedung kantornya. Kagami ada disampingnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa kantong plastik yang entah apa isinya—kelihatannya sih beberapa kaleng cola. Dan diantara tangan dan badan Aomine sudah terselip majalah yang digulung-gulung.

Setelah turun dari mobil dan membiarkan sang Sopir memarkirkannya, Kise dan Kuroko langsung menghampiri Aomine dan Kagami.

"Darimana-ssu?"

"Beli minum," Kagami menjunjung bawaannya. "Kau sendirian? Mana si Kuroko?"

"Aku disini." Dan seperti biasa, pemuda itu mendadak muncul dibelakang Kagami.

"Uaaa! Sudah dibilang jangan muncul mendadak. Sesekali normal dong, Kuroko!"

Kening Kuroko mengkerut sebal. Tatapan matanya mendingin dan ia tak menjawab ejekan Kagami, memilih berjalan di samping Aomine yang sudah terkekeh menertawakan keduanya. "Itu sama sekali tak lucu, Aomine-kun."

"Apanya?" Aomine mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Ekspesi dingin itu sama sekali tak imut, Tetsu."

"Tak masalah kalau aku tak imut. Aku 'kan laki-laki." Nada suara Kuroko semakin datar saja diejek seperti itu oleh Aomine.

Kise yang berjalan disampingnya terkekeh dan merangkul manja pundak Kuroko. "Apa sih? Kurokocchi imut, kok—pake banget. Makanya aku sayang sekali kepada Kurokocchi." Ujarnya manja sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sang Manajer yang memasang wajah semakin dongkol akibat ulah ketiga pemuda tinggi itu.

Mentang-mentang paling pendek, jadi sasaran penindasan yang tinggi begitu?

"Hari ini kita akan menentukan persiapan untuk syuting besok, ya~" Kagami bicara saat keempatnya berjalan melewati pintu kaca otomatis perusahaan. Beberapa pasang mata langsung tertuju ke mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Kau pun akan melakukannya jika ada tiga cowok super tampan mendadak melintas bersamaan di depanmu 'kan?

Kenapa tiga?

Jelas karena bagi mereka Kuroko Tetsuya tak ada. Tak terlihat, maksudnya.

"Pasti akan makan waktu sehari penuh," Aomine menghela nafas. "Kau sudah mendalami lagunya 'kan, Kise? Itu penting agar kau bisa menghayati peranmu. Tapi, uuh~ Berakting dengan cowok itu benar-benar," Pemuda berkulit gelap itu langsung melenguh frustasi, membuat Kagami terkikik sendirian dan Kise cemberut.

"Aku nggak bodoh dalam berakting, Aominecchi~"

"Bukan itu. Memangnya kau nyaman berakting romantis dengan cowok?"

Kise terdiam. Matanya melirik ke atas—sebenarnya gaya itu membuat daya tariknya naik sepuluh persen, tapi Kise mana sadar— sambil bergumam tipis. Lalu menepuk tangannya sambil nyengir tak enak hati. "Aku nggak kepikiran kalau Aominecchi itu cowok soalnya-ssu."

"Heh?!" Aomine jelas murka. "Jadi dimatamu aku apa? Cewek? Banci?"

Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat tertawa keras. "Banci!" serunya tak tahan sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya yang sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aomine menatap murka Kise yang justru ikut tertawa bersama Kagami. "Tapi tak sulit berakting dengan Kise, toh kau bisa berandai-andai kalau Kise itu wanita idamanmu, Aomine. Bayangkan saja dadanya F cup."

"_Mou_!" Gantian Kise yang melotot horror. "Kagamicchi mesum!"

"Ooi, bukan aku! Itu 'kan faforitnya Aomine!"

"Hah?! Aominecchi!"

"Aa!" Aomine memukul kepala Kagami dengan gulungan majalahnya. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan, Bodoh!" Sebelum sempat membalas Kagami, Aomine menatap ke pintu _lift_ yang terbuka. "Haizaki," Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdesis pelan.

Tawa Kagami terhenti dan ia menoleh ke arah pandang Aomine.

Disana, seorang pemuda tinggi berambut perak berjalan ke arah mereka. Awalnya ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang berwajah dingin dengan rambut hitam disampingnya. Tapi ketika menyadari kehadiran Aomine dan Kagami, pemuda tinggi itu langsung terdiam dan memasang senyum sinis.

Ekspresi berbeda justru ditunjukkan Kise saat pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah. "Haizakicchi!"

Hati Aomine mendadak mencelos. Ha-haizaki...cchi?

Tanpa dikomando, model pirang itu berlari semangat mendekati Haizaki yang kini justru memasang senyum manis untuknya. Pemandangan ini jelas membuat Aomine dan Kagami keheranan. Entah kenapa melihat Kise berbicara dengan riang kepada Haizaki membuat mereka tak percaya.

Kagami melirik Kuroko yang sebenarnya sempat dilupakan ada disana. "Kuroko. Kise mengenal Haizaki?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kise-kun dan Haizaki-kun pernah menjadi label di _brand_ produk yang sama. Mereka juga lumayan dekat."

Aomine kembali menatap Kise dan Haizaki. Mendadak perasaannya sebal melihat kedekatan kedua pemuda tinggi itu yang sekilas seperti melupakan dirinya dan yang lain. Tanpa bicara apapun, Aomine langsung mendekati Kise dan berujar sinis.

"Bukan waktunya mengobrol. Kita masih ada pekerjaan."

"Uuh~ Aominecchi pelit. Hanya bicara sebentar dengan Haizakicchi, kok."

"Jangan protes."

Haizaki yang mendengar jelas nada kesal di cara Aomine bicara terkekeh sinis. "Kau tak perlu sesinis itu, Aomine." Ujarnya. "Kise, kudengar kau akan kerja sama dengan A&K?"

"Iya. Aku akan jadi bintang video klipnya-ssu."

Haizaki mengangguk kecil. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekati telinga Kise untuk berbisik. "Hati-hati saja dengan Aomine. Kudengar semua bintang video klip A&K yang menarik perhatiannya pasti pernah tidur dengannya. Aku tak mau dia melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Tubuh Kise tersentak mendadak. Tapi sebelum ia bicara apapun Haizaki justru mendaratkan satu tepukan lembut di atas kepala Kise.

"Sampai jumpa. Lain kali kita makan, oke." Lalu pemuda itu bergegas meninggalkan Kise dan Aomine yang masih mematung.

Kise tak memandangi Haizaki. Kini tatapan pemuda itu tampak horror kepada Aomine yang mengerutkan kening kepadanya.

"Apa?" tanya Aomine ketus.

"Aominecchi..." Suara Kise menggantung sejenak. Ia tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan apa yang Haizaki katakan, tapi setengah hatinya juga terpengaruh. Membuatnya kini agak takut berada di dekat Aomine. Jadi Kise mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Namun sebelum model itu benar-benar jauh, Aomine langsung meraih lengan Kise dan menarik pemuda itu. "Sudah kubilang masih banyak pekerjaan dan kita tak boleh bengong saja. Ayo cepat ke tempat Imayoshi." Saat itu Aomine sama sekali tak menyadari perasaan aneh yang mendadak berkecamuk di hati Kise.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tahu Aomine pasti bukan pemuda semacam itu.

"Ada yang aneh," Kagami yang masih berdiri disana bergumam pelan.

"Satu-satunya yang menurutku aneh adalah fakta bawah A&K dan Haizaki-kun kelihatan tak akrab." Kuroko menengadah dan menemukan manik rubi Kagami sudah memandanginya kaget. Wajah Kuroko tetap datar. "Kagami-kun, apa pernah terjadi sesuatu antara A&K dan Haizaki-kun? Atmosfir tadi jelas kelihatan menakutkan."

Kagami menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepalanya ringan. "Tidak bisa dikatakan tak pernah terjadi apapun juga, sih~ Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita susul mereka." Jawaban Kagami yang terkesan menutup-nutupi sesuatu jelas membuat Kuroko penasaran. Tapi pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu tak mengatakan apapun dan memilih mengekor di belakang Kagami.

Paling tidak, Kuroko harap tak ada hal buruk terjadi.

~OoOoO~

Jalan cerita yang ditentukan untuk video klip A&K yang berjudul Time Goes On seperti ini:

Kisah tentang dua orang pemuda yang awalnya bersahabat sejak SMU, lalu keduanya berpisah di hari kelulusan. Pemuda A—yang akan diperankan oleh Aomine— sebenarnya menaruh hati pada pemuda B—yang akan Kise perankan. Tapi ia tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena si B terlanjur pergi. Setelahnya, mereka berdua terpisah selama beberapa tahun namun si A tak pernah sekalipun melupakan si B.

Suatu ketika, saat ada festival _hanamatsuri_ di suatu dearah tempat si A bekerja, ia kembali dipertemukan dengan cinta pertamanya yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang mengagumkan. Saat itulah si A kembali merasakan getaran cinta yang sama dan untuk sesaat persahabatan itu kembali lagi.

Hanya saja video itu akan ditutup dengan akhir yang menyakitkan ketika si B memberikan undangan pernikahan kepada si A. Sayangnya si A tak akan datang ke acara itu dan si B yang awalnya menanti kedatangan sahabatnya akhirnya kecewa lalu melewati hari pernikahannya tanpa si A.

Tamat.

Kedengaran terlalu _mainstream_ dan agak membosankan memang. Tapi konsep semacam ini cocok dengan lagu buatan Aomine yang mengisahkan tentang sepasang kekasih yang awalnya saling mencintai tapi tak bisa bersama seiring berjalannya waktu karena cinta yang memudar di satu pihak.

Dan Kise merasa tak enak hati menjadi tokoh yang terkesan jahat disini.

"Tak ada adegan romantis parah," gumam pemuda itu saat membaca _script_ yang diberikan seorang _script-writter_ kepadanya.

"Memang Kise-kun ingin adegan yang seperti apa? Berpelukan?" tanya gadis itu jenaka.

"Ah, bukan-ssu." Kise nyengir. "Karena konsep _boys love_, aku kira di awal kedua tokoh utamanya akan diceritakan saling mencintai dan akan ada beberapa _skin-ship_. Eh, tapi sepertinya _skin-ship_ sih memang akan ada." Pemuda itu melirik ke tempat dimana Aomine duduk membaca naskah.

Sejenak Aomine menatap ke arahnya dan Kise otomatis membuang wajah dengan segera. Kalimat Haizaki sungguh membekas di pikirannya. Kise jadi tegang sendiri jika melihat mata Aomine dan mau tak mau dadanya berdegup cepat. Aomine yang sadar akan respon itu jelas mengerutkan keningnya tak suka.

Kise bersikap aneh tiba-tiba, siapa yang tak akan kesal melihatnya?

.

.

"Kagami-kun tidak ikut rapat peran?" Kuroko bertanya ketika ia melirik Kagami yang berdiri disampingnya. Keduanya memutuskan menunggu di depan ruang rapat dimana Aomine, Kise dan beberapa staff berkumpul untuk diskusi masalah syuting besok.

Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Aku toh hanya akan melakukan pengambilan gambar saat bernyanyi dan bermain musik saja."

Kuroko mengangguk sekali.

"Kuroko—" Baru saja Kagami mau bicara, suaranya terpotong saat mendengar musik Ultimate Zone mengalun samar.

Nada dering ponsel itu... Kagami pernah mendengarnya.

Kuroko buru-buru merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengangkat satu panggilan. Pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi Kagami yang kini memandanginya tak percaya.

Kagami ingat tentang seorang pemuda tak terlihat yang bertemu dengannya di Maji Burger dulu. Pemuda yang memasang lagu Ultimate Zone sebagai nada dering ponselnya dan berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan meja tempat mereka berdua duduk sebelumnya.

Mata Kagami mengerjap tak percaya.

"Orang itu...Kuroko?"

Entahlah. Tapi kenapa dunia ini jadi terasa begitu sempit?

~OoOoO~

Kise sudah duduk tegang di ruang ganti. Untuk pengambilan _scene_ pertama ia mengenakkan blazer putih, kemeja biru juga dasi dan celana panjang hitam sebagai seragam sekolah. Ceritanya akan dibuka oleh dua orang pemuda yang akan bermain basket _one-on-one_ di lapangan kota. Diliriknya Aomine yang duduk tak jauh darinya, sedang di _make-up_ senatural mungkin, dan pemuda itu mengenakkan seragam yang sama dengan Kise. Bedanya, Aomine tak mengenakkan blazer putihnya.

Syuting akan dilakukan selama beberapa hari ke depan menurut rencananya. Disaat seperti ini, Kagami dan Kuroko justru tak terlihat sama sekali. Mungkin keduanya sudah ada di lokasi atau bagaimana, Kise sendiri tak tahu.

Pikiran Kise melayang membayangkan Aomine.

Kalau Haizaki benar, itu artinya Aomine sudah pernah tidur dengan beberapa gadis, dong? Kise saja belum pernah! Ah, bukan itu masalahnya. Yang Kise tak habis pikir adalah pria setipe Aomine bisa tidur dengan gadis yang belum tentu ia suka. Itu agak mengejutkan jelas. Tapi mengingat Kagami bilang Aomine sedikit mesum, itu bisa saja terjadi.

Aduh~ Kise benar-benar bingung menanggapi hal itu. Bagaimana kalau nanti Aomine tertarik kepadanya dan mengajaknya bercinta? Eh, memangnya Aomine homo? Tapi apapun 'kan bisa terjadi. Kalau Aomine benar akan mengajaknya begitu...

BLUSHH~ Wajah Kise merona seketika.

Bodoh! Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa Kise justru membayangkan kalau-kalau Aomine mengajaknya melakukan kegiatan semacam itu. Yang gila sebenarnya Kise atau siapa sih disini?

"—se.."

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Pikiran ini harus dibuang jauh-jauh.

"Kise..."

Pokoknya harus fokus dalam pekerjaan.

"Ooi, Kise!"

Nafas Kise tertahan saat wajah Aomine sudah ada dihadapannya dan kedua telapak tangan besar itu menempel di pipinya. Yang sialnya, membuat rona wajah Kise semakin gila-gilaan saja.

"Kise, kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali." Dengan polosnya Aomine justru menempelkan tangannya di kening Kise dengan mimik khawatir.

Membuat dada Kise berdebar tak keruan.

Panik. Pemuda itu menghindari sentuhan Aomine dan langsung berdiri. "E-_etto_~ Aku hanya agak tegang karena ini pertama kalinya melakukan adegan bertemakan _boys love_-ssu. A-aku tak apa-apa." Tawanya garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Aomine tak semudah itu percaya. Manik matanya masih memandangi Kise tajam. "Kau bohong."

Kise jadi semakin panik sekarang. "Tidak, kok. Tidak bohong~"

"Huh," Berdecak malas, Aomine mengangkat bahu dan langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kise. Sebelum semakin jauh, Aomine menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum tipis kepada Kise. "Ayo cepat. Sutradara bawel itu tak suka menunggu."

Seketika rasa cemas dan pikiran negatif Kise lenyap begitu dihadiahi senyum ala Aomine. Pemuda itu tersenyum sekenanya dan berlari menyusul Aomine.

Benar. Kise kira Haizaki pasti salah. Aomine tidak kelihatan seperti tipikal cowok brengsek, kok. Kise mau mempercayai pemuda berkulit gelap ini. Meski Kise sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia ingin mencoba mempercayai Aomine.

.

.

See you next chapter~

* * *

A/n :

Oke~ini agak lamban, uhh maaf! T^T saya tau alur utk chap satu ini mungkin banyak tanda tanya. rekuesan dari ha-chan, hope u like it darl~ utk chap dua mungkin ga akan sebelibet ini. rencana akan dijadikan tiga chapter. main pairingnya aokise, dan ada kagakuro sbagai slight main pairing x) yg ga paham, silahkan bertanya di kotak review~ makasih minna-chin ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Jam satu siang di Akashi _Entertainment_.

"Taiga,"

"Kuroko?"

Kagami dan Kuroko yang kala itu tengah menuju gedung mewah berlantai delapan dihadapannya sontak berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah dimana sebuah Porsche merah terparkir di depan gedung. Ada dua orang yang berdiri di samping mobil itu; satu bertubuh lebih pendek dengan rambut merah dan satu lagi pria tinggi berkacamata dengan rambut hijau.

"Midorima-kun," Kuroko menghampiri keduanya dan memberi salam sopan ke si rambut hijau yang diyakini dipanggil Midorima.

Si kacamata memandangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Bukankah seharusnya kau menemani Kise?"

"Ada yang ketinggalan di kantor jadi aku kembali sebentar dan Kagami-kun menemani."

Ucapan Kuroko membuat pemuda di samping Midorima menoleh ke arah Kagami. Sepasang manik heterokromatik itu tampak mengerikan. Cukup untuk membuat Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya serba salah karena merasa terintimidasi.

"Ah," Seakan-akan tak mau memperpanjang urusan, Midorima Shintarou selaku Direktur dari Midorima _Group_ langsung berdeham, "ini Akashi Seijuurou. Derektur dari Akashi _Entertainment_. Akashi, ini Kuroko Tetsuya, manajer Kise Ryouta."

"_Doumo_," Kuroko membungkuk sopan kepada si rambut merah yang bernama Akashi.

Tak mempedulikan Kuroko ataupun Kagami, pria itu langsung melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menengadah sebentar menatap Midorima yang memandanginya. Mereka tak bicara, tapi tatapan mata keduanya seakan-akan tengah bertukar informasi.

"Kami ada urusan. Taiga, jangan terlalu banyak kabur. Aku tak mau mendapat laporan bahwa kau tak serius bekerja." Akhirnya Akashi berbicara. Suaranya dingin dan mengancam. Membuat Kagami mengangguk tanpa minat protes sedikitpun.

Ada satu hal yang membuat Kuroko dan Kagami mematung di sana. Yakni ketika Midorima membukakan pintu mobil untuk Akashi, membiarkan pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil itu menyusup lebih dulu. Setelahnya si kacamata berjalan ke sisi satunya, masuk ke dalam mobil dan tak lama kemudian benda merah itu melaju meninggalkan gedung Akashi _Entertainment_.

Jika Kuroko dan Kagami tak salah menebak…keduanya kelihatan berteman akrab. Mungkinkah seorang teman akan membukakan pintu mobil untuk satu temannya dengan sebegitu intim? Juga aksi saling tatap barusan?

Aneh…

Tapi bukan saatnya mempedulikan kedua Direktur itu.

"Ayo," Kagami menepuk kepala Kuroko, mengajak si rambut _aqua_ untuk langsung masuk.

Tapi saat keduanya berjalan melalui pintu kaca, saat itulah seorang staf berambut coklat dengan wajah gugup berlari mendatangi Kagami.

"Furihata?"

"Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun, kalian darimana saja. Ini gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun," Yang dipanggil Furihata memberi jeda sejenak. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah semakin panik dan pucat sekarang, "mereka bertengkar hebat!"

Eh?

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

'**Super Project'**

**.**

**Aomine – Kagami – Kise – Kuroko**

_**Alternate Universe – All kind of typo(s), OOC, shonen-ai are possible here.**_

_**Thanks for reviews/favs/follows on the previous chapter.**_

_**.**_

**Project 2 :**

**-An Untittle Song-**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari, sebelum insiden itu terjadi.

Yang Kise Ryouta tahu, sang Manajer tengah kembali ke kantor karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal; semacam jadwal atau apalah—Kuroko tak benar-benar menjelaskannya. Jadi sejak satu jam lalu Kise hanya duduk sendirian di ruang _make up_ sambil terus merapalkan skenario yang akan ia ucapkan nanti. Seragam coklat sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

Ini syuting hari pertama. Adegannya dilakukan di dalam studio yang telah dimodifikasi sempurna menjadi sebuah latar ruang putih penuh dengan gambar-gambar tumpang tindih. Sebenarnya Kise pribadi tak paham dengan konsep ruangan itu. Yang ia tahu, ia akan beradegan dengan Aomine. Dirinya akan duduk saling bertolak punggung—bersandar satu sama lain. Disana Aomine akan mengatakan sesuatu sambil menggenggam tangan Kise yang awalnya diam tak merespon. Lalu musik pembuka akan dimulai, saat itulah Kise akan menoleh, tersenyum kepada Aomine sambil mengatakan sederet kalimat.

Hanya begitu saja. Tapi sejak tadi syuting tak kunjung dimulai.

Dada Kise berdebar-debar antara tegang dan panik. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama beradegan romantis dengan pria dan orang itu adalah salah satu personil A&K yang digandrungi wanita. Semoga saja Kise tak dibantai oleh fans Aomine setelahnya.

Beruntung tak ada adegan _kissing_ atau semacamnya~

"…se…"

Tapi tetap saja. Kise tak berani membayangkan bahwa mungkin ia akan mendapat surat kaleng berisi ancaman yang mengatakan untuk tidak mendekati Aomine setelahnya. Uhh~ Gosip itu 'kan cepat sekali menyebar. Fans fanatik itu bisa melakukan apapun kalau cemburu.

"Ooi?"

Bagaimana kalau mereka justru marah karena Kise akhirnya tidak jadi dengan Aomine dan menikah di _video clip_ tersebut? Jangan-jangan mereka akan menganggap Kise jahat padahal bukan Kise yang menulis skenarionya!

"Fyuuh~ Kise!"

"Uaaaaa!" Kise menjerit saat seseorang meniup telinganya. Wajahnya merona seketika dan segera menoleh. "Haizakicchi!"

Haizaki Shougo di belakang Kise. Pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut kuning Kise gemas dan menggelayutkan lengan di pundak Kise. "Aku memanggilmu sejak tadi, tapi kau melamun. Kenapa?"

"Maaf. Aku banyak pikiran-ssu."

"Ini syuting hari pertama?" Haizaki beralih dengan bersandar di pinggir meja _make up_, membelakangi cermin panjang dan menatap Kise yang menunduk dengan senyum kikuk. "Bagaimana rasanya beradegan romantis dengan cowok?"

"Hu-huh?" Kise mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Haizaki serba salah. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan soal Aomine 'kan; dia suka merayu pasangannya dan tidur dengan mereka meski tanpa ikatan. Bagaimana kalau gara-gara ini dia tertarik padamu, Kise?"

Semburat merah kembali tampak di wajah Kise. Buru-buru ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, menepis pendapat Haizaki tadi. "I-itu tak mungkin-ssu! Bagaimanapun juga Aominecchi nggak akan melakukannya, kok. Aku…aku perca—" Kalimat Kise mendadak terpotong saat Haizaki sudah menarik tubuh Kise dan mendekapnya erat.

Nafas Kise tertahan sempurna sekarang.

"Ha-haizaki…cchi?"

"Lihat, kau itu mudah sekali terpengaruh. Aku saja bisa tiba-tiba memelukmu seperti ini dan kau hanya diam. Apalagi kalau Aomine melakukan hal lebih dari ini? Apa kau akan diam?" Haizaki melepaskan pelukannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ditepuknya kepala Kise sekali. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kise. Jangan dekat-dekat Aomine atau kau akan menyesal."

Kise membisu.

Sambil menghela nafas, Haizaki langsung berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kise. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa…"

Namun sebelum Haizaki benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Kise menahannya dengan membuka suara, "Kenapa Haizakicchi kelihatan sangat tak menyukai Aominecchi?"

Gantian Haizaki yang terdiam tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu ruang _make up_ yang terbuka sedikit.

Kenapa ia tak menyukai Aomine? Mungkin seharusnya Kise bertanya kenapa Haizaki tampak sangat membenci A&K.

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk tak menyukai mereka." Haizaki menarik pintu itu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kise. Tanpa Kise sadari kalau itu si rambut abu-abu sudah memasang seringai tipis atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Mungkin Kise tak akan tahu, tapi saat Haizaki mendadak memeluknya, sebenarnya saat itu Haizaki melihat seseorang nyaris membuka pintu ruang _make up_.

Saat melihat adegan antara Kise dan Haizaki, dia yang membuka pintu mendadak enggan dan meninggalkan ruang _make up_ begitu saja tanpa jadi menemui Kise.

~OoOoO~

Aomine sama sekali tak mau menatap Kise.

Iya, pemuda itu memang tahu ia harus bersikap professional dengan menomor-duakan emosi pribadi dalam pekerjaan, tapi tetap saja hanya dengan melihat senyum sok polos Kise membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak.

Aomine lihat apa yang terjadi di ruang _make up_ tadi ketika Kise dan Haizaki berpelukan.

_Jadi Kise Ryouta memang tidak normal? Tapi kenapa harus Haizaki Shougo?_ Kira-kira itulah yang sejak tadi berputar-putar dipikirannya. Sejak lima menit lalu akhirnya Aomine tak mau dekat-dekat Kise. Bahkan ketika Kise memanggilnya pun, Aomine berusaha menjawab sekenanya.

Dingin.

"Aominecchi,"

Aomine jadi sebal kalau ia ingat Kise juga memanggil Haizaki dengan suffiks itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Aominecchi," Sekali lagi suara Kise terdengar.

"Hmm?" Balas Aomine malas.

Manik Kise menatap sosok Aomine heran. Padahal satu jam lalu Aomine masih normal-normal saja, masih cengir-cengir aneh ketika berbicara dengan Kise. Tapi sekarang saat mereka bertemu di lokasi, pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tampak mengacuhkannya. Apa Kise melakukan kesalahan? Kise sudah pakai minyak wangi, kok. Masa sih Aomine menghindarinya karena Kise bau? Tidak mungkin 'kan.

"Kok Aominecchi cuek banget?"

"Cuek apanya?"

"Sejak tadi aku ajak bicara, tapi aku dicuekin."

"Ooh,"

_Tuh 'kan!_ Batin Kise cepat.

"Hei, hei, kau marah denganku, huh?" Kise mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Aomine dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Yang diselidik mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Saat ia sadar Kise berdiri di sampingnya, reflek Aomine mendorong Kise agar menjauh. Saat ia mendorong lengan Kise, mendadak ia ingat lagi kalau tadi anak itu dipeluk oleh Haizaki. Dan sekelebat ingatan itu membuat Aomine sebal tanpa sebab.

"Sial!" makinya sendirian.

"Huh?" Kise semakin keheranan sekarang. "Aominecchi kenapa, sih? Kalau sebal denganku, bilang saja."

"Berisik, kau!"

"He?!"

"Kalian berdua, cepat kemari. Kita akan segera mulai syuting!" Seruan kencang Imayoshi memecah ketegangan diantara keduanya. Tanpa bicara apapun, mereka menurut meski ekspresinya masih sama-sama sebal. Imayoshi yang menyadarinya memilih diam sambil menilik baik-baik wajah kedua artisnya.

_Kalau mereka bertengkar…bahaya, nih._

Aomine dan Kise sudah duduk di tengah-tengah ruang buatan itu. Sekeliling mereka memang bernuansa putih, tapi beberapa benda diletakkan berantakan dan asal-asalan seolah-olah menggambarkan isi hati si tokoh utama yang hancur karena cintanya sendiri. Di belakang mereka, di temple di tembok, terdapat bberapa foto Aomine dan Kise yang ditempel tumpang tindih satu sama lain. Seakan-akan menjelaskan kenangan diantara kedua tokoh dalam cerita itu. Aomine dan Kise sudah duduk bertolak punggung, tapi Aomine masih belum mau menyentuh tangan Kise.

Saat sutradara mengatakan kata '_action_', musik mulai mengalun. Petikan nada gitar beberapa kali terdengar, lalu disusul oleh nada _rythem_ dari gitar satunya. Untuk sejenak mereka mulai serius berakting. Untuk dua nada pembuka, mereka hanya akan duduk seperti itu. Namun setelah beberapa detik, perlahan Aomine akan meraih tangan Kise.

Deg.

Jantung Kise mendadak berdetak cepat saat ia mulai merasakan jemari Aomine merayap di jarinya. Wajah Kise panas, ia menunduk sejenak untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Setelah tangan Aomine terasa benar-benar menggenggamnya, Kise harus menoleh. Ia tak boleh lupa.

Aomine berdeham, melantunkan satu ucapan sesuai isi skenario. "Aku tak akan bisa memilikimu." Itu adalah salah satu bait di lagu A&K.

Saat itulah Kise menoleh. Aomine juga sudah menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kise mencoba untuk tersenyum kala itu. "Kau…milikku." Kalimat bagian Kise terucap pelan. Seperti kalimat belenggu yang akan mengunci Aomine di dalamnya. Membuat Aomine terkurung dalam cinta semunya.

"Bodoh."

Huh?

Mata Kise mengerjap heran. Sutradara langsung berteriak '_cut_' detik itu juga. Sedangkan Aomine berdiri sambil menepuk celana panjangnya.

"A-aominecchi…itu tadi tak ada dalam naskah…"

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Kau tak bisa menghayati peranmu, Kise! Mana ada orang tersenyum tapi matanya ketakutan begitu! Aku tak mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang tak professional disini." Meski mengatakannya, Aomine dalam hati justru mengutuk dirinya. Ia tak seharusnya malah meluapkan emosinya disini. Tapi saat ia melihat Kise tersenyum, hatinya mendadak menjadi semakin kacau. Aomine tahu ia tak bisa bekerja dengan perasaan semacam ini.

Satu alis Kise terangkat. Buru-buru dia berdiri sambil menghentakkan kaki. Jelaslah Kise tak terima dikatai tak professional. Dia sudah berakting semampunya, kok!

"Apa-ssu?! Aku sudah melakukan semuanya semampuku! Aku tahu kau sedang sebal, tapi Aominecchi tak harus membawa emosi pribadi dalam pekerjaan 'kan. Itu yang tidak professional!"

"Apa?!" Aomine memekik marah sambil menarik kerah Kise. Matanya melotot tak terima, tapi Kise juga tak berniat kalah.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan kalian berdua?!" Imayoshi segera menengahi. "Aomine! Lepaskan Kise!"

"Sial." Aomine melepaskan Kise sambil berdecak marah. "_Break_ sebentar! Aku harus menenangkan emosiku gara-gara si pirang ini!" Dalam hitungan detik saja pemuda itu sudah berjalan meninggalkan Kise, Imayoshi dan para kru yang membisu melihat kelakuannya.

Imayoshi melirik Kise sekarang. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Aominecchi." Jawab Kise sinis sambil berjalan meninggalkan Imayoshi.

~OoOoO~

Kuroko terhenyak tak percaya ketika Kise selesai bercerita tentang peristiwa pertengkarannya dengan Aomine tadi. Yang sebenarnya jelas sekali kalau peristiwa itu sangat kekanakkan. Keduanya bukan lagi anak SMP dengan emosi labil, bukan remaja standar, tapi kok bisa-bisanya bertengkar tanpa alasan seperti ini ditengah pekerjaan.

"Sungguh…" Sungguh bahkan Kuroko tak tahu harus bilang apa.

Dibanding berkomentar, Kuroko memutuskan duduk di sofa tepat di samping Kise yang masih memasang wajah tertekuk dan menggenggam erat kaleng cola yang tadi Kuroko berikan. "Jadi hanya karena masalah ini Kise-kun tak mau melanjutkan syuting?"

Alis Kise tertaut sebal. "Jadi aku yang salah, eh Kurokocchi?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tak terlalu berminat mengulik siapa yang salah. Hanya saja ini 'kan pekerjaan. Mungkin Aomine-kun memang sedang ada masalah jadi secara tak sengaja ia melampiaskannya ke Kise-kun."

"Memangnya itu logis?!" Suara Kise meninggi seraya ia meletakkan kaleng setengah penyok itu di atas meja. "Kalau dia memang ada masalah, tak seharusnya melampiaskan kepadaku sampai menilaiku buruk begitu. Aku 'kan sebal jadinya, Kurokocchi~" Dan di ujung nada suaranya berubah merajuk sambil menumpukan wajah di pundak Kuroko.

Si rambut biru hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sulit deh kalau Kise sudah seperti ini.

Diam-diam Kuroko melirik ke arah pintu dimana Kagami berdiri di pinggirannya. Sejak tadi dia memang disana, tapi lebih memilih diam karena ingin mendengar apa yang terjadi menurut versi Kise.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Baiklah," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya sambil mendesah frustasi, "biar aku yang bicara dengan si Bodoh itu." Kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu melenggang meninggalkan ruang _make up_ dimana kini menjadi tempat penenangan untuk Kise Ryouta.

.

Sama dengan yang terjadi di tempat Kise. Di studio latihan A&K, Aomine pun habis dimarahi oleh Imayoshi.

"Yang benar saja! Kau pikir ini main-main? Kau bekerja, Aomine Daiki. Kau artis dan sudah sepantasnya kau bersikap professional. Melampiaskan emosi begitu saja saat syuting berlangsung sangat-sangat-sangat tidak bisa ditolerir. Apa kau mau aku melaporkan hal ini kepada Akashi?"

Uhh~ Aomine benci sekali ancaman itu.

"Oke, oke, aku salah!" Nada bicaranya terdengar sarkastik sekarang. Sambil duduk di lantai, bersandar di _sound system_, Aomine mengangkat kedua tangan di atas kepala dengan gaya menyerah. Tapi cara ini hanya ia lakukan kalau ia sudah kesal. Ketika ia sudah tak mau mendengar ceramah Imayoshi.

Jelas si kacamata langsung berdecak kesal melihat ulah artisnya ini.

Imayoshi berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya semakin merepotkan saja. Kalau begini terus, mungkin tahun depan dia benar-benar akan mengajukan surat pengunduran diri jadi manajer A&K. Menghadapi sifat Aomine dan Kagami yang lebih banyak seenaknya dan _easy going_ itu merepotkan.

"Aku ingin dengar alasan pasti kenapa kau marah pada bocah _blonde_ itu, Aomine."

Suara Kagami membuat dua kepala beda warna itu menoleh serentak. Si rambut merah sudah berjalan masuk ke studio. Langkahnya panjang-panjang menghampiri Aomine yang masih duduk di lantai dan dengan santainya ditendang paha Aomine. Membuat sudut siku-siku mampir di kepala Aomine.

"Apa, huh?" tantang Aomine kesal.

"Katakan. Aku kenal kau, Ahomine. Kau tak mungkin marah begitu saja di saat syuting jika tidak dipicu oleh apapun."

Dan, sial! Kagami benar. Mau tak mau ekspresi keras yang tadi terpasang di wajah Aomine kini berubah mengalah. Jika ada orang yang bisa mengenali sosok Aomine tanpa banyak bicara, maka Kagami adalah orangnya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Imayoshi memilih diam sekarang. Disaat begini mungkin memang cuma Kagami yang bisa menangani Aomine.

"Oke," Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu akhirnya bicara, "kau memang benar. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku sebal dengan Kise."

"Dan apa itu?"

Sorot mata Aomine menajam sekarang. "Ini ada hubungannya dengan Haizaki. Aku lihat dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kise, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Seperti Haizaki tengah mendekatinya tiba-tiba—entahlah. Dan itu membuatku kesal karena Kise benar-benar tidak peka."

Satu nama itu membuat Kagami dan Imayoshi terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Bagaimanapun, satu nama Haizaki Shougo memang tak bisa membuat mereka berdua terdiam begitu saja. Sesuatu yang pernah terjadi antara A&K dan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tak bisa dibilang masalah kecil.

Imayoshi menghela nafas berat. "Tapi ini pekerjaan, Aomine. Hanya saja mungkin kita harus sedikit memperingatkan Kise-san. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau Haizaki ambil kendali, mungkin Kise-san berada dalam bahaya."

Aomine terdiam.

Dia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kise. Apalagi jika itu terjadi karena Kise bekerja-sama dengan A&K.

~OoOoO~

Syuting tertunda sampai petang. Sebenarnya tak satupun staf ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi bagaimanapun juga kondisi perasaan Kise yang memang agak labil masih belum bisa stabil. Dia masih merajuk dan menolak untuk syuting. Aomine sendiri masih asyik mengurung diri di studio. Jika keduanya bukan artis utama di agensi masing-masing, mungkin para staf sudah memilih menyerah dan pergi.

Kuroko dan Kagami duduk di pinggir _vending machine_ yang ada di dalam kantor. Sama-sama berpikir untuk menyelesaikan debat tidak jelas ini. Tapi keduanya pun sama-sama tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kise terlalu sensitif, Aomine terlalu keras kepala.

"Jadi," Kagami berdeham sambil bersandar, "kita harus bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Kise-kun, tapi tak di dengar. Jika sampai malam nanti Kise-kun sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku, maka akan kulaporkan ke Midorima-kun."

Ancaman terakhir.

Kagami mengangguk. "Mungkin Imayoshi juga akan melakukan hal yang sama—melaporkan hal ini kepada Akashi. Kalau sudah parah, hanya Akashi yang bisa menasehati—atau mengancam— Aomine." Pemuda itu mendesah lagi sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut lelah. Padahal Kagami sendiri sibuk karena harus menyelesaikan rekaman dan tetek-bengek lainnya, eh artis utamanya justru merajuk seperti bocah.

Dari sudut matanya, Kuroko melirik Kagami. Dan melihat ekspresi itu, entah kenapa pemuda kecil ini tersenyum tipis.

Jelas Kagami menyadarinya. Ia langsung menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat. "Ooi! Kau tersenyum? Kau menertawaiku, ya?"

"Huh? Tidak, kok." Kuroko menoleh ke arah lain, menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang entah kenapa justru muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Uuh, kau menertawaiku! Ayo hadap sini, Kuroko!" Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Kagami. Tanpa ragu-ragu diraihnya pundak Kuroko dan memaksanya menghadap wajah Kagami. Saat itulah pemuda itu melihat ekspresi langka dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sering memasang wajah datar.

Itu…ekspresi seorang fans! Oke, katakan Kagami norak. Tapi sebagai artis terkenal ia tahu seperti apa ekspresi seorang fans dan ekspresi orang yang tak mempedulikan eksistansi keartisannya.

Jadi…Kuroko benar-benar fans A&K—

"Taiga~"

"Uaaaa!"

Pikiran Kagami buyar saat seseorang meniup telinganya. Horor dan merinding, Kagami beringsut panik sampai mendorong Kuroko sambil menoleh kebelakang. Dimana alisnya langsung tertaut saat menemukan Himuro Tatsuya, seorang pemuda super tampan berambut _raven_ yang sudah menatapnya iseng.

"Ta-tatsuya!"

"Kau masih saja lamban." Tatsuya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kagami seolah-olah dirinya Kakak dari Kagami. "Kenapa menekuk wajah seperti itu? Ada masalah? Kudengar syuting A&K ditunda gara-gara Aomine berulah lagi, huh? Anak itu~" Kemudian ia menepuk pipi Kagami.

Yang diperlakukan begitu semakin keki saja dengan Himuro. Kagami beringsut menjauh sambil menyentak tangan Himuro agar berhenti mengusap-usap pipinya. "Jangan sentuh, dasar Tatsuya jelek! Kau selalu membuatku takut!"

"Bahkan gaya kekanakkan Taiga tak berubah. Aduuh~ Kak Tatsuya jadi kangen Taiga kecil yang manis."

"OOIII!"

Mendadak tawa Himuro pecah. Rasanya puas kalau sudah mengerjai Kagami sampai ia berteriak marah seperti tadi. Meski Himuro yang tenang dan kalem harus sedikit ber-OOT-ria, tapi toh hatinya senang.

"Okelah, aku ada pekerjaan. Sampai jumpa, Taiga." Sebelum pergi, Himuro menyempatkan diri menepuk kepala Kagami untuk yang terakhir.

Kagami tak menyahut. Dibanding sahutan, ia justru mengayunkan kakinya ke arah Himuro seakan-akan tengah menendang pemuda itu tapi tidak kena karena Himuro sudah berjalan semakin jauh. Kagami kini sibuk menggerutu sendirian sambil mengacak rambut merahnya.

Saat itulah ia tersadar akan kehadiran Kuroko. Juga sadar bahwa Himuro sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Kuroko.

"Eh, Kuroko? Ya, Tuhan! Aku bahkan lupa kau masih duduk di sampingku, maaf!"

Kuroko tak menyahut.

"Ooi?"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri. Ekspresi malu ala fans tadi menghilang sudah, kini digantikan oleh wajah teflon seperti biasa yang selalu dipasang olehnya jika tengah kesal. Pandangan itu jelas membuat Kagami keheranan.

"Kuroko?"

"Aku harus bicara dengan Kise-kun. Sampai nanti." Datar dan singkat. Kuroko langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kagami yang masih melongo tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Dasar Kagami bolot. Kuroko cemburu.

~OoOoO~

Beberapa pertanyaan berkeliaran bebas di pikiran Aomine ketika ia tengah mengurung diri di studio. Masih teringat ucapan Imayoshi beberapa saat lalu ketika ia bilang Aomine harus bicara dengan Kise. Meski sebenarnya gitaris ini sama sekali tidak mau karena tiap mengingat Kise ia jadi kesal sendiri. Sampai detik ini Aomine sendiri tak terlalu paham kenapa dia jadi sesensitif ini. Bahkan telinganya bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika ada seseorang yang menyebut nama simpel Kise Ryouta.

Jadi rasanya aneh…

"Ada apa denganku," gerutunya sambil memetik gitar dan satu nada terdengar sumbang. Pikiran dan hatinya kacau.

Ucapan terakhir Kagami kembali diingatnya tentang Haizaki. Menceritakan semua tentang Haizaki kepada Kise? Menurut Aomine itu tak perlu soalnya Kise sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu A&K. Hanya saja kenyataan kalau Haizaki tampak mulai mendekati Kise juga semakin mengusik pikirannya.

Jika benar Haizaki merencanakan sesuatu dengan menggunakan Kise…?

"Ahh! Aku benar-benar kesal!" Buru-buru Aomine menarik nafas dan mulai membunyikan rentetan nada sambil menatap keenam senar gitarnya.

Kini sebuah lagu mengalun. Temponya tidak terlalu cepat. Melodi yang tercipta begitu selaras dengan petikan jemari lihat Aomine di senarnya. Tanpa sadar Aomine jadi terlarut dalam musiknya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Bibirnya pun bergerak-gerak, menyanyikan satu lagu yang sepertinya lagu miliknya sendiri.

_Hari ini aku tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa dadaku berdegup begitu cepat._

_Senyummu masih terbayang. Rengekkanmu begitu manis. Bahkan aku kira aku nyaris gila._

_Siapa sangka hari ini kau tertidur pulas disisiku, My Lady._

_Selamanya akan kunyanyikan lullaby cinta untukmu, oh My Destiny._

Liriknya terlalu puitis memang—bukan Aomine banget. Karena itu lagu ini tak pernah Aomine perdengarkan di hadapan Kagami ataupun Imayoshi. Malu? Tentu saja. Meski sesekali Aomine menulis lagu yang bertemakan cinta, tapi tetap saja lagu yang ini berbeda.

_Bahkan aku masih berdebar-debar meski ini tahun ketiga bersama denganmu._

_Aku suka. Perasaan yang manis ini begitu memabukkan._

_Izinkan aku terus merasakannya. Cinta yang selalu kau berikan untukku. Selamanya._

Kalau Kagami dengar, Aomine pasti ditertawakan. Sudah pasti!

Petikan gitar itu berhenti sekarang. Aomine menghela nafas dan menatap kosong studio tempatnya berdiam diri.

Lagu yang ia buat untuk seseorang kelak… Itu sebenarnya.

Lagu tanpa judul.

"Jadi sebal," gumamnya pelan sambil mengacak rambut.

Suara pintu studio yang bergerak terbuka membuat pandangan Aomine mengarah kesana. Dimana Kise sudah berdiri sambil menatap Aomine serba salah. Yang dipandangi ikutan tersentak di tempatnya duduk.

"Kise?" Ia tak percaya akan melihat Kise berdiri disana.

"_Anou_…aku mencari Aominecchi. Kata Imayoshi-kun, kau ada disini. Saat aku buka pintu tadi, Aominecchi sedang bernyanyi dengan serius jadi aku tak berani ganggu." Pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar. Kise berjalan lebih ke dalam dan menutup pintunya rapat.

Kecanggungan memenjara keduanya. Aomine menggeser gitar dan meletakkan disamping, memberikan ruang bagi Kise untuk duduk agak menjaga jarak di sampingnya. Si _blonde_ hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya kebingungan.

"Lagunya bagus. Apa judulnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Eh? Kok tidak ada? Bukan bagian dari album A&K?"

Aomine menggeleng malas. Namun tak mau membuang-buang waktu, ia langsung menatap Kise yang masih memperhatikannya. Kali ini ia sudah memantapkan tekad mumpung si objek ada di hadapannya. "Ooi, maaf yang tadi pagi." Aomine kembali menatap ke depan. Ternyata meminta maaf secara langsung agak grogi juga dia.

Kedua mata Kise mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengarnya. "Apa?"

"Apa?" Aomine membeo.

"Tadi Aominecchi bilang apa, huh?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Tuli, ya?" Mendadak Aomine kembali meradang. Wajahnya merona malu sebenarnya. Ia tak mungkin mengulang permintaan maafnya sekali lagi. Itu akan terasa lebih memalukan lagi.

Otomatis ucapan itu menyulut emosi Kise. "Apa?!"

"Pffft—" Aomine mengatupkan mulutnya seraya terkekeh pelan. "Sudah, sudah. Aku tak mau bertengkar tidak jelas lagi." Diangkatnya kedua tangan seakan-akan menyerah. "Oke, aku minta maaf soal tadi. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi karena sesuatu jadi melampiaskannya kepadamu."

Untuk sesaat Kise memutuskan diam. Ruangan yang tadinya penuh dengan suasana ketegangan, mendadak menghangat. Aomine hanya duduk sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya, Kise setia memperhatikan tiap ekspresi malu yang tergambar di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa Kise merasa pemuda berkulit gelap itu manis sekali kalau malu seperti ini.

Sampai tanpa sadar tangan Kise terjulur hingga mendekati kepala Aomine. Disentuhnya hati-hati helaian biru tua Aomine. Membuat yang disentuh terkejut dan reflek beringsut agak menjauh dengan wajah panik.

"A-a-apa-apaan?!"

"Eh, _anou_~ Cuma mau menepuk kepala Aominecchi sebenarnya." Kise terkekeh canggung sekarang. "Kebiasaan-ssu. Kalau melihat Kurokocchi sedang bertingkah imut, aku suka mengusap kepalanya. Nah tadi itu Aominecchi imut banget. Jadi ingin menepuk kepalanya juga."

"Huh?! Apa itu?! Berani menepuk kepalaku, ku tinju wajah _bishounen_-mu!"

"Jahat-ssu!"

Kecanggungan hilang sudah. Yang terpasang kini senyum di wajah keduanya seperti tak pernah ada pertengkaran sebelumnya. Aomine kembali memangku gitarnya sambil memetiknya asal-asalan, namun entah kenapa nadanya terdengar pasti dan merdu. Kise duduk memeluk kedua lutut dan menopangkan kepalanya disana. Memperhatikan Aomine dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aominecchi,"

"Hmm?"

"Lagu tadi mainkan sekali lagi. Aku suka."

Sejenak Aomine hanya melirik Kise terpana. Tapi mendadak satu senyum tipis terulas. Ia tak menjawab melainkan jemarinya langsung asyik memetik senar gitarnya dalam ketenangan. Nada yang sama terdengar lagi dan perlahan suara bassnya terdengar begitu tenang ketika menyanyikan lirik lagunya.

Kise tersenyum. "Tak kusangka orang seperti Aominecchi bisa menyanyikan lagu cinta semanis ini." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Sepertinya…syuting yang akan dilakukan beberapa jam lagi akan sukses.

.

.

Kuroko tersenyum di balik pintu studio A&K. Sepertinya nasihatnya kepada Kise untuk bicara lebih dulu kepada Aomine membuahkan hasil. Bisa dilihat bahwa pemuda itu sama sekali tak keluar padahal sudah dua puluh menit berada di dalam studio itu.

Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel birunya. Kini ia memandangi ponsel itu dengan wajah datar.

A&K…

.

.

To be continued~


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

"Setiap kali melihat Aominecchi, rasanya aku merasa aneh. Aku selalu merasa bersemangat dan tidak sabar. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pikiranku terhadap Aominecchi. _Nee_, Kurokocchi~ Menurutmu bagaimana?" Kise berbicara panjang lebar melalui teleponnya saat masuk ke dalam lift. Biasanya sih, sinyal telepon akan hilang atau menjadi buyar saat seseorang masuk lift, tapi untunglah apartemen tempat Kise tinggal cukup kuat penangkap sinyalnya.

Kuroko sendiri berpisah dengan Kise sejak keduanya keluar dari perusahaan siang itu. Karena pekerjaan Kise sudah selesai dan Kuroko pun akhirnya bisa sedikit mengambil waktu rehat, keduanya memutuskan segera pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Tapi toh ternyata Kise sudah menelepon Kuroko begitu ia turun dari mobilnya di parkiran tadi.

Kise butuh teman curhat atas masalahnya. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan memang hanya Kuroko saja.

Tak langsung terdengar jawaban dari sebrang ponsel Kise. Pertama Kuroko hanya berdiam diri, sepertinya memikirkan jawaban. Lalu ia terdengar bergumam pelan, "Jadi… Kise-kun apa selalu memikirkan Aomine-kun?"

"Yup." Jawab Kise mantap ketika pintu lift terbuka di lantai lima.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dengan santai. Beruntung wilayah apartemen di lantai itu agak sepi malam ini. Sebuah pintu apartemen bernomor 612 terpampang sudah. Pintu coklat dengan nama Kasamatsu Ryouta.

Eh? Kasamatsu Ryouta?

_Well_, itu nama keluarga dari Ibu Kise. Dan baginya, lebih aman menulis nama itu di depan pintu apartemennya agar tak terlalu kelihatan kalau pemilik sebenarnya adalah Kise Ryouta. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah tahu sendiri kalau Kise itu nama keluarga dari Ayah Ryouta 'kan?

Kuroko kedengaran bergumam lagi. "Belakangan kalian akrab sekali."

Kise terkekeh kini, "Kelihatan, ya? Habisnya aku baru sadar kalau Aominecchi bukan orang jahat seperti yang Haizakicchi ucapkan."

"Haizaki-kun?"

"Ah! _Etto_~ Lupakan! Jangan mengalihkan topik, Kurokocchi. Jadi apa Kurokocchi paham kenapa aku jadi aneh begini?" Kise menekan tombol kunci untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

Bunyi PIIP terdengar pelan dan engsel pintunya sudah bisa dibuka.

"Itu.." Kuroko menjawab seraya Kise melangkahkan kaki masuk dan buru-buru menutup pintu apartemennya.

"…karena Kise-kun menyukai Aomine-kun 'kan?"

Deg.

Barulah Kise mematung. Matanya menatap kosong kegelapan koridor tempatnya tinggal. Kemudian ia berkedip dua kali sambil membersihkan tenggorokan. Sepertinya ia salah dengar apa yang Kuroko katakan tadi.

Suka, huh?

"_Etto_~ Tadi Kurokocchi bilang apa?" Ia meminta pengulangan untuk memastikan.

Tanpa ragu Kuroko menjawab, "Kise-kun suka Aomine-kun. Kise-kun jatuh cinta kepada Aomine-kun."

_What the hell_?!

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

'**Super Project'**

**.**

**Aomine – Kagami – Kise – Kuroko**

_**Alternate Universe – All kind of typo(s), OOC, shonen-ai are possible here.**_

_**Thanks for reviews/favs/follows on the previous chapter.**_

_**.**_

**Project 3 :**

**(Part 1)**

**-Love Stage-**

**.**

**.**

Jadi setelah video clip _Unrequited_ rilis, nama Kise Ryouta mulai dielu-elukan oleh para _Fujoshi_ yang ternyata penggemar setia A&K sebagai pasangan baru Aomine. Siapa sangka ternyata kebanyakan fans fanatik band satu ini ternyata mencintai sesuatu yang berbau 'belok' dan belakangan baru Kagami Taiga ketahui ternyata di dunia maya banyak berterbangan _fan-fiction_ berkarakter dirinya yang dipasangkan dengan rekannya; Aomine Daiki—AoKaga.

_Gila!_ Itu satu kata yang jelas muncul di benak Kagami.

Masa dirinya jadi _uke_ dimana selalu jadi yang di'bawah'? Ooi, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri macho sang macan ini? Apalagi baru saja semalam Kagami menemukan sebuah _fan-fiction three-some_ tentang dirinya, Aomine dan Kise dimana Kise _centric_ dan AoKaga tersebut bercinta dengan Kise. Dunia _Fujoshi_ ternyata mengerikan. Kagami jadi ngeri sendiri membayangkan imajinasi liar para fans.

Oke, Kagami berlebihan. Kau tentu belum tahu rasanya mencicipi pahit-manis kehidupan (sebagai _Fujoshi_) yang sesungguhnya, Tuan.

Jadi ketika Kagami tahu akan ada mini konser A&K. Untuk pertama kalinya Kagami ngeri karena dua kata yang Imayoshi Shouichi sebutkan; _fan-service_ dan tubuh.

Maksudnya?

"Seperti yang kita usung dalam konsep kali ini, di mini konser nanti mungkin kalian akan melakukan sedikit _fan-service_." Imayoshi memutuskan begitu saja. Sebenarnya ini bukan keputusannya juga, melainkan keputusan produser pemilik Akashi _Entertainment_.

Sekarang Kagami yakin, Akashi mungkin seorang _Fudanshi_.

"Menolak!" Kagami langsung menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. "Aku tak mau melakukan _fan-service_ dengan si Aho!"

"Hei, aku pun ogah!" sergah Aomine keki sambil menempeleng kepala Kagami kencang—membuat si kepala merah langsung mendelik ke arahnya yang dibalas dengan lirikan sinis dari Aomine.

Melihat dua artis tanggungannya yang sekarang justru saling tatap untuk menunjukkan siapa yang terkuat, Imayoshi hanya menghela nafas. Dinaikkan kacamata yang merosot dari hidung bangirnya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu kembali membuka jurnal hitam ditangannya untuk mengecek daftar tamu undangan spesial.

"Kise-san akan turut hadir. Mungkin dia akan naik ke _stage_."

"Huh?" Aomine merespon. Buru-buru ditatapnya Imayoshi. "Kise akan datang?"

"Menurut undangan, namanya tertera. Jadi kalau ia senggang, ia pasti datang."

Entah kenapa Aomine justru tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa sambil mengingat kenangan terakhir bersama Kise di studio latihan, dimana Aomine bernyanyi dan Kise mendengarkan. Jelas hal itu membuat Kagami yang duduk disampingnya merasa keheranan.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Kau memikirkan hal-hal mesum lagi, ya?"

"_Bakka_," Aomine berdecak, "aku…"

"Aku mencium aroma cinta~" Kagami memotong sambil terkikik dan menendang tulang kering kaki Aomine pelan. Tubuh besarnya sudah bersandar di pinggiran sofa sambil melipat kedua tangan di atas dada. "Kau suka bocah pirang itu, huh? Sudah kuduga pasti akan ada cinta lokasi disini. Kulihat kau dan dia lumayan dekat. Jadi Aomine Daiki itu cowok 'belok' sekarang."

Sial.

Aomine tak mau mentah-mentah masuk dalam ledekan Kagami. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau mengaku bahwa dirimu normal padahal kau menarik perhatian Himuro itu 'kan? Semua tahu dia suka menggodamu dengan seduktif, Taiga."

"Kami teman sejak kecil." Kagami mendingin saat diingatkan soal Himuro. "Lagipula…" Kini ia teringat tentang seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran beberapa hari lalu. "Lagipula aku menemukan subjek yang lebih menarik sekarang."

Jelas saja Aomine dan Imayoshi langsung menatap pemuda beralis cabang itu sejurus.

Subjek? Mainan—maksudnya?

Kagami terkekeh iseng. "Aku sekarang punya fans fanatik yang jelas."—tapi keberadaannya tidak jelas.

Fans fanatik?

…_Kuroko Tetsuya_, lanjut Kagami dalam hati sambil masih terkekeh penuh rahasia.

~OoOoO~

-Murasakibara _Bakkery_-

"Ahh! Itu dia yang baru keluar hari ini-ssu~ Aku beli lima potong." Dengan semangat Kise menunjuk ke sebuah roti di balik kaca etalase toko roti langganannya di wilayah Shibuya. Jemarinya sejak tadi menunjuk ke satu roti, lalu ke roti lainnya yang kelihatan menggiurkan. Kalau sudah belanja roti disini, Kise biasanya tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang ia keluarkan.

Yang penting; beli dan dia senang.

Pemborosan mungkin nama tengah Kise Ryouta; Kise –boros- Ryouta? Terserah.

Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya (dimana jelas tak ada yang menyadari hal itu selain Kise saja) hanya menghela nafas sambil menyesap _vanilla shake_ yang tadi ia beli di Maji Burger (atas traktiran Kise). "Kise-kun. Apa tidak kebanyakan?"

Mendengarnya, Kise hanya mengeleng. "Tidak apa-apa-ssu~ Orang di perusahaan A&K 'kan banyak."

Padahal Kise saja jarang membelikan roti enak untuk orang-orang diperusahaannya sendiri. Tapi kenapa baik sekali untuk perusahaan A&K? Modus atau cari perhatian?

Malas memperhatikan Kise, si rambut _baby blue_ akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling toko roti. Matanya tertuju kepada seorang pemuda super tinggi berambut ungu yang duduk di satu meja dan memandangi televisi dengan malas. Kuroko melirik acara televisi tersebut dan menemukan sosok Himuro Tatsuya tengah diwawancarai disana.

Huh, dia lagi. Kuroko sebal kenapa pula nama kecil mereka mirip. Tetsuya—Tatsuya. Dunia sempit atau orang tua mereka yang tidak kreatif?

"Ayo, Kurokocchi~" Kise langsung mengamit lengan kecil Kuroko dan menyeretnya keluar dari toko roti dimana Kuroko masih asyik memandangi layar televisi yang mendadak dimatikan si rambut ungu yang bergumam:

"Muro-chin payah,"

Muro-chin siapa? Eh, bukan urusan Kuroko. Toh sekarang dia dan Kise sudah keluar dari toko roti tersebut dan berjalan di trotoar. Kise sudah lengkap dengan peralatan penyamaran; jaket krem dengan tudung yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya hingga kening. Kacamata hitam dan masker. Tampak dua ratus kali lebih mencurigakan, jelas saja.

Tapi sekali lagi; terserah.

.

.

-Akashi _Entertainment_-

"Semuanya, terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Kise membungkuk sopan saat menyapa seluruh kru yang telah bekerja sama dengannya beberapa hari lalu selama pembuatan video clip _Unrequited_. Tak lupa ia membagi-bagikan roti yang tadi ia beli. Kebetulan disana juga ada Himuro Tatsuya yang membuat _mood_ Kuroko semakin buruk saja.

A&K justru tidak ada. Katanya sih latihan karena menjelang mini konser mereka akan sangat sibuk dengan latihan.

"Silahkan Himuro-san," Kise menyodorkan _croissant_ kepada Himuro yang menerimanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya. Matanya melirik nama toko roti yang tertera di bungkusan dan perlahan ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga suka roti di toko ini. Aku tak sangka Kise-san juga menyikainya."

Kise hanya tersenyum kecil. "Enak, sih. Banyak yang suka, lho."

"Sayang _pattiserie_-nya orang malas," Himuro terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan." Dan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu undur diri tanpa sedikitpun menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di samping Kise.

Kuroko menarik lengan Kise pelan. "Aku ingin menemui Imayoshi-san dulu. Kise-kun jangan kemana-mana, ya. Nanti malam ada pekerjaan."

"Siip, Kurokocchi!" Dengan santai, Kise mengacak rambut Kuroko.

Kini sepeninggal sang manajer, model itu tampak berkeliaran sendirian di kantor Akashi _Ent_,. Karena yang ia tahu, A&K baru selesai setengah jam lagi. Akan membosankan jika Kise hanya duduk diam saja. Lagipula sebelum bertemu Aomine, Kise masih ingin menstabilkan debaran di dadanya yang kata Kuroko sih pertanda cinta. Entah itu benar atau tidak, tapi setengah hati Kise tak ingin terlalu mempedulikannya.

Kalau ia memang ujung-ujungnya jatuh cinta pada Aomine…itu mungkin berkah?

SALAH!

Kise menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Berkah apanya! Aku dan dia 'kan sama-sama laki-laki!" Tanpa disadari dia berbicara sendiri sambil menggosok dagunya—berpikir dalam-dalam. Kise tak mau terkesan murahan atau gampang membuang harga diri. Bagaimanapun kisah cinta sesama laki-laki itu tabu untuknya.

Tapi kalau takdir justru menariknya ke lingkaran _black hole_ ini? Dia mau apa?

Jadi kalau ia memang jatuh cinta…

"Eh, tunggu." Langkah Kise terhenti. "Tapi kenapa Kurokocchi santai-santai saja ya menyimpulkan aku ini homo begitu dengan naksir Aominecchi? Duuh~ Apa Kurokocchi sudah biasa dengan hal ini? Penarasan-ssu jadinya."

Kise tak tahu rahasia Kuroko ternyata.

"Ryouta."

Deg.

Suara itu…

Kise langsung menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut abu-abu sudah tersenyum dibelakangnya. Sekilas kenangan di ruang _make up_ tempo hari ketika pemuda itu memeluknya kembali menyerang. Entah kenapa, Kise kini merasa ada sebersit rasa takut terperangkap di hatinya begitu melihat senyum si rambut abu-abu disana.

"Haizakicchi…"

~OoOoOo~

Duduk di satu meja bersama dengan Haizaki Shougo kini membuat Kise merasa tidak nyaman. Dulu, waktu mereka awal kenal, Kise menganggap pribadi Haizaki adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Memang agak sesukanya dan terkadang kasar, tapi dimata Kise Haizaki termasuk pemuda yang ia hormati. Selain Haizaki terbilang senior dalam dunia model dibanding Kise, pemuda itupun pernah sekali-duakali membantunya di awal karir.

Tapi sekarang, Kise sadar ada yang aneh sejak Haizaki tahu Kise bekerja sama dengan Aomine.

Seolah-olah Haizaki memikirkan sesuatu yang tak Kise pahami.

Angin siang menerpa mereka yang duduk di balkon perusahaan. Ada beberapa kursi dan meja disana sebagai tempat bersantai. Beruntung siang ini tak ramai sehingga hanya Kise dan Haizaki yang berada disana. Dari sini, mereka bisa melihat pemandangan Tokyo yang penuh dengan gedung tinggi karena beranda tersebut terletak di lantai tiga gedung Akashi _Entertaintment_.

"Kuperhatikan kau dan Aomine semakin dekat saja,"

Kise mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung. "Begitulah."

Entah bagaimana, Kise melihat sekilas kilatan tak suka di manik abu-abu Haizaki. "_Well_, kau tak lupa apa yang kuperingatkan tempo hari tentangnya? Kalau Aomine melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu, jangan bilang aku tak mengatakan apapun." Senyumnya sinis.

Kening Kise mengkerut sekarang. Kalau kini, bukan peringatan penuh perhatian yang Kise temukan namun sebuah ketidak-sukaan secara pribadi antara Haizaki dan Aomine. Tapi apa? Padahal Aomine saja menyebut nama Haizaki tidak pernah.

Kise memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban. "Menurutku…Haizakicchi salah."

"Salah?" Kentara betul nada tak suka di suara Haizaki.

"Yah. Aominecchi tidak jahat, kok. Dia baik dan meski agak galak dan serampangan, Aominecchi sebenarnya pribadi yang lembut. Dia bahkan bisa menyanyikan lirik yang begitu indah dengan suara beratnya." Saat itu, tanpa Kise sadari senyum tulus terpatri di wajah tampanya begitu menceritakan tentang Aomine. Dadanya menghangat dan ia merasa begitu nyaman hanya dengan menyebut nama pemuda dim itu.

Kenapa bisa begini?

Kise tak sadar kalau tatapan Haizaki mendingin. Rasanya semua pujian yang Kise lontarkan terhadap Aomine begitu menyakiti pendengarannya.

"Baik huh," Nadanya mengejek, membuat Kise langsung menatapnya heran.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kenapa Haizakicchi terkesan sangat tidak menyukai Aominecchi?"

Alis Haizaki tertaut. "Aku? Sangat tak menyukai Aomine?" Katakanlah ia nyaris tertawa karena pertanyaan Kise.

"Kelihatannya."

"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menyukai A&K."

"Huh?"

Kedua model itu kini bertatapan. Kise memasang wajah heran sedang Haizaki menyeringai sinis. Tepat saat pemuda itu membuka mulut untuk kembali bicara, mulutnya kembali terkatup saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Kise.

"Kise!"

Keduanya menoleh ke satu titik dimana Aomine sudah berdiri. Tepatnya di ambang jalan masuk dari gedung menuju balkon perusahaan. Pemuda tinggi itu bersandar di pinggir pintu kaca. Tatapannya tajam menghujam ke arah Haizaki yang menyeringai mengerikan kepadanya.

"Aominecchi?"

"Tetsu bilang kau mencariku. Karena latihan sudah selesai sejak tadi, aku yang mencarimu."

"Eh, iya. Aku—"

"Cepat kesini." Kalimat Aomine terdengar memerintah.

Kise belum sempat berdiri karena Haizaki lebih dulu bangun.

"Haizakicchi?"

"Sampai nanti, Ryouta." Haizaki langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka duduk dan melangkah mendekati Aomine. Sesaat ketika ia berjalan melewati pemuda itu, ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu kepada Aomine.

Sesuatu yang membuat Aomine sontak menggertakkan giginya marah.

'_Aku pasti akan menghancurkan A&K._'

Haizaki Shougo… Musuh.

.

Kagami tak tahu kemana Aomine pergi. Yang ia dengar, katanya Kise mencari Aomine jadi si gitaris itu langsung mencari Kise. Orang yang jatuh cinta terkadang memang menggelikan. Biasanya tak peduli, tapi suatu ketika jadi mau repot-repot mencari seseorang yang ditaksir.

Aomine jadi menggelikan. Kagami jadi ingin tertawa…

"Eh?"

Kagami tadinya hanya berjalan melewati koridor tanpa tujuan pasti. Niatnya sih hanya mengitari kantor saja atau ke atap dimana dia bisa bermain basket. Tapi di satu koridor, tepatnya di sebuah sofa di depan ruang tunggu lantai dua, Kagami menemukan seorang pemuda rambut biru laut tengah pulas tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

"Kuroko?"

Sejenak pemuda berambut merah itu hanya memperhatikan sosok Kuroko yang tengah tertidur begitu saja. Kagami ingat hari pertama mereka bertemu di Maji Burger—entah Kuroko sendiri ingat atau tidak. Dan satu senyum tersungging di wajahnya begitu ingat bahwa Kuroko diyakini fans A&K.

Kagami berjongkok di depan Kuroko. Satu tangannya terangkat dan iseng-iseng menyentuh helaian lembut rambut biru Kuroko yang menjuntai menutupi keningnya. Pemuda itu kembali bergumam dan menyentuh ujung hidung Kuroko pelan, takut membangunkan anak itu.

Kuroko kelihatan sangat lelah dan mengantuk, sampai-sampai bisa tertidur disini.

"Dasar." Bisiknya sambil terkekeh. "Suatu ketika, aku sulit sekali menemukanmu. Tapi di saat lain, kau kutemukan tanpa harus perlu kucari-cari. Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Kagami melepaskan jaket hitam yang ia kenakan, meletakkannya untuk menutupi tubuh Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, pemuda itu langsung berjalan meninggalkan sofa dimana Kuroko tertidur lelap. Kagami tak ingin menungguinya. Bukankah kau akan malu jika menemukan artis idolamu duduk di sampingmu ketika kau pulas tertidur?

Kagami tak ingin membuat Kuroko merasa malu.

~OoOoO~

H-1 menuju mini konser A&K…

"Midorima-kun…" Kuroko berlari pelan saat ia melihat sang produser dari kantor tempatnya bekerja berjalan keluar dari lift. Kedua tangannya penuh. Yang kanan mengapit sebuah dokumen tebal dan yang kiri menenteng tas yang entah milik siapa.

Melihat apa yang Kuroko bawa, jelas kening Midorima mengkerut. Ia sendiri hanya menenteng sebuah _teddy bear_ putih kecil di tangannya—_lucky item_ yang ia tahu dari Oha-asa—sudah pasti.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" tanyanya. "Dan apa yang kau bawa? Banyak sekali."

Kuroko mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Ini beberapa barang-barang yang Kise-kun butuhkan untuk pemotretan nanti. Ah—bukan itu. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa besok A&K akan mengadakan mini konser untuk album baru mereka dan Kise-kun diundang. Jadi, apa Midorima-kun akan datang juga?" tanya Kuroko cepat-cepat tanpa jeda.

Untuk sesaat pemilik manik hijau itu menatap Kuroko keheranan. Pasalnya, kenapa Kuroko bertanya soal Midorima segala? Apa hubungannya mini konser A&K dengan dirinya?

"Kenapa aku harus diundang?"

"Eh?" Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya. "Karena…Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun…"—_kelihatan dekat? _Lanjutannya terucap di dalam hati Kuroko karena ekspresi heran Midorima membuatnya enggan melanjutkan. Kuroko menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak jadi. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengosongkan jadwal Kise-kun untuk hari itu. Apa tak masalah?"

"Terserah kalian saja. Asal tidak mengganggu jadwal yang lain."

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Kuroko langsung membungkuk sopan dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Midorima yang masih memandangi punggungnya.

Midorima sebenarnya bisa tahu apa yang Kuroko pikirkan karena ketika anak itu menyebut nama Akashi, rasanya ada yang membuat Kuroko penasaran. Mendadak ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang meremang. Hanya dengan mengingat satu nama pemuda berambut merah itu, Midorima langsung merinding.

Mengerikan…

~OoOoO~

"Kurokoccchhiii, ayo cepat-ssu!"

Uuhhh~ Tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari Kise yang terlalu bersemangat.

Kuroko tahu, mini-konser A&K akan dimulai jam empat sore nanti dan sebenarnya ini masih jam dua belas siang. Tapi Kise yang memang tabiat keras kepala sudah memaksanya datang ke gedung Akashi _Entertaintment_ lebih awal agar bisa bertemu dengan Aomine-Kagami. Beruntung acaranya diadakan di _hall_ utama Akashi Ent,. yang memang disetting seperti panggung kecil untuk A&K beraksi. Karena hanya mini konser, jadi yah apa adanya saja mungkin. Begitu juga para _fan-girl_ atau _fan-boy_ akan sangat bahagia—itu menurut Akashi. Modal sedikit, keuntungan besar. Tak-tik penjualan memang seperti itu 'kan?

Kuroko langsung mematikan mesin mobil yang ia kemudi di wilayah parkir gedung tersebut. Tanpa menunggu, Kise mendesak keluar dan membanting pintu agak keras. Wajahnya bersemangat dan sudah pasti ia berdebar-debar. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama Kise menonton pertunjukkan konser dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Haruskah ia membawakan bunga? Sebenarnya ide itu tadi terlintas. Tapi langsung ditepis Kuroko karena katanya Aomine dan Kagami bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka menerima bunga. _Lagipula laki-laki mana yang mau menerima bunga pemberian laki-laki juga?_ Kata Kuroko sih seperti itu.

"Duh. Aku tak membawa apa-apa."

"Kise-kun, tenanglah."

"Aku tak bisa tenang, Kurokocchi. Aku merasa sangat bersemangat."

"Kekuatan cinta mengerikan," Kuroko hanya berbisik pelan. Tapi ternyata Kise yang mendengarnya langsung mematung. Wajahnya merona dan jelas Kuroko menatap Kise ngeri dengan aksi malu-malunya yang kini sudah memasang senyum aneh. "Kise-kun?"

"Aku…aku masih belum yakin aku suka Aominecchi atau tidak, tapi…"

Tapi?

Kuroko berkedip sekali. Obsidian birunya menatap Kise datar. Wajahnya setriplek biasanya."Tapi Kise-kun mau dengan senang hati beralih jadi homo, begitu?"

Sial, Kuroko. Tak perlu _to the point_ juga kali.

"Kurokocchi, itu kasaaaarrr sekaliiii-ssuuu!"

Berisik.

Suka-suka Kise saja lah.

~OoOoO~

"Kuroko!" Kagami berlari penuh semangat saat ia melihat punggung kecil dengan kelapa biru itu tampak tak jauh di depannya. Ini suatu keajaiban karena Kagami sudah bisa menemukan Kuroko tanpa sulit-sulit mencarinya. Apa hawa keberadaannya perlahan menguat atau insting Kagami menajam? Tak mau peduli, Kagami sudah sampai di belakang Kuroko yang baru menoleh dan…

Deg.

Manik biru laut Kuroko melebar. Ekspresi datarnya berubah syok. Dan dalam hitungan detik semburat tipis merah muda tampak di kedua pipi pucatnya. Gelisah, Kuroko terbatuk sekali sambil menolehkan pandangan dari Kagami.

Ini yang Kagami sebut ekspresi seorang fans yang kaget melihat idolanya.

"Kenapa?" Pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh—Kagami bertanya. "Kok wajahmu terkejut? Mana Kise? Kalian datang bersama 'kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kise-kun tak mau hanya diam menunggu, jadi dia bilang akan mengitari gedung sebentar." Setelah menstabilkan debaran sialan yang mengganggu dadanya, Kuroko barulah mengangkat wajah dan menatap Kagami.

Kenapa dia terkejut? Oh, jelas saja. Kagami menghampirinya dengan mengenakan pakaian super keren. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana rupa pemuda berambut merah itu dengan mengenakkan kaos putih yang pas melekat ditubuhnya, ditumpuk jaket hitam berbahan kulit dengan ornament rantai-rantai di lengannya. Celana panjang berwarna hitam senada juga melapisi kaki jenjangnya. Rambut merah itu ditata berantakan dan telinga kirinya ditindik anting perak.

TAMPAN TO THE MAX. Itu yang akan dijeritkan para fans kelak.

"Bagaimana penampilanku? Ini pertama kalinya kau melihatku begini 'kan?" tanya Kagami sambil terkekeh bangga.

Kuroko tersenyum. Pandangannya melembut dan jelas sekali begitu tulus ketika ia menatap lurus ke wajah Kagami. Sepasang manik _aquamarine_ itu seolah-oleh menenggelamkan Kagami di birunya samudera luas. Indah dan menenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya Kagami memperhatikan wajah Kuroko sebegitunya.

"Kagami-kun tampak sangat berbeda dan…"

Kuroko diam. Kagami menunggu.

"…ternyata keren juga."

_Gotcha_!

Wajah Kagami langsung merona, saudara-saudara! Bibit cinta pun sepertinya mulai terdeteksi disini.

~OoOoO~

Gedung Akashi _Entertainment_ memang luas dan besar. Entah sudah beberapa kali Kise mengitarinya dan Kise rasa belum semua tempat terjamah olehnya. Apalagi _hall_ yang katanya akan digunakan A&K nanti. Ini pertama kalinya Kise kesana dan sudah dipenuhi banyak staf yang melakukan persiapan. Kise ingat, bahkan di luar gedung pun para fans sudah menanti dengan berbagai macam peralatan tempur. _Light stick_ merah dan biru tua, spanduk bergambar A&K juga _banner_ bertuliskan macam-macam (paling gila adalah Kise melihat gadis membawa _banner_ bertuliskan, '_Come On & Eat Me, Taiga!_'). Seraaaamm~

Sayangnya dia belum sempat bertemu Aomine.

"Aominecchi sibuk mungkin," gumamnya.

Saat tengah melintasi koridor, langkahnya terhenti ketika menemukan Haizaki berdiri bersandar di satu sudut tembok. Melihatnya, Kise merasakan perasaan buruk untuk pertama kalinya. Seolah-olah ia tahu Haizaki (mungkin) sedang menunggu dirinya disana.

"Hai, Ryouta…"

Dan memang Haizaki menunggunya.

"Haizakicchi?"

Haizaki tersenyum simpul. Tapi dari jarak Kise, ia jelas tak bisa memastikan itu senyum apa. Entah senyum aneh, licik, atau tulus, Kise tak bisa menerkanya. Yang jelas, tatapan Haizaki tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ternyata Aomine benar, kau mungkin melewati tempat ini."

"Huh?"

"Ah," Haizaki tersenyum lebih lebar, "ada yang mau kuperlihatkan kepadamu. Mungkin kau akan tertarik. Mau ikut denganku, Ryouta?"

.

Satu setengah jam sebelum konser dimulai…

"Tetsu, mana Kise?"

Kuroko menoleh ke belakang ketika Aomine masuk ke ruang tunggu pribadi milik A&K. Sejak tadi Kuroko dan Kagami hanya disini. Ia duduk sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ atau sekedar mendengar Kagami bersiul-siul setelah tadi di _make up_ ulang sebelum konser . Baru saja sekarang Aomine kelihatan dan yang pertama ia tanyakan adalah Kise.

Kuroko baru ingat Kise sudah terlalu lama berkeliling sepertinya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku rasa seharusnya Kise-kun sudah kembali. Dia bilang ingin berkeliling untuk menghabiskan waktu. Sebentar, biar kuhubungi." Segera ia berdiri sambil merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel ber-_case_ biru dari sana.

Ketika Kuroko berjalan keluar, Aomine duduk di kursi kosong samping Kagami. "Kelihatannya ada yang dekat dengan Tetsu disini~"

"Apa, huh? Kau sendiri dengan Kise."

"Oh, ya? Jadi yang kemarin meledekku belok ikutan belok hari ini?" Seringaian iseng terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Aomine. Membuat alis Kagami bertaut sebal karena sindirannya dibalikkan. Tapi Kagami malas berkomentar, jadi ia hanya memutar bola matanya enggan.

Kedua personel A&K itu kembali diam selama semenit penuh.

"Jadi…" Kagami yang memecah kesunyian.

Aomine meliriknya. "Jadi?"

"Perasaanmu ke Kise itu bagaimana? Serius tertarik atau hanya rekan kerja?" Pandangan Kagami lurus ke arah cermin. Namun di cermin, ia melirik sosok Aomine yang terpantul disana. Sepertinya pembicaraan serius. Jarang sekali Kagami memancingnya untuk hal serius seperti ini.

Sambil duduk menyilang satu kaki, Aomine bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar sekarang. Aomine memang tak serta-merta akan mengaku ia menyukai Kise, tapi ternyata ia memang tertarik sejak pertama kali mengenal Kise. Khususnya karena hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin dekat. Bersama Kise membuat Aomine merasa berbeda. Bahkan ia bisa bernyanyi begitu tenangnya ketika Kise duduk disampingnya dulu.

Juga sebal plus khawatir kalau Kise bersama Haizaki.

Perasaan ini…mungkinkah benar?

Suara pintu yang bergerak terbuka membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat Kuroko masuk.

"Bagaimana? Dimana Kise?"

Wajah Kuroko tampak heran. Ponsel biru masih ada ditangannya, ekspresinya begitu aneh ketika menatap Aomine dan Kagami bergantian.

"Aneh. Ponsel Kise-kun tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal Kise-kun tak pernah mematikan ponselnya."

Kagami dan Aomine tercengang. Mendadak perasaan mereka bertiga berubah tidak enak. Sampai seseorang yang melintas di depan pintu yang masih terbuka menyembulkan kepala di balik punggung Kuroko.

"Kalian mencari Kise-san?"

"Furihata?"

Yang dipanggil Furihata itu mengangguk sambil menatap Kagami. "Tadi kulihat Kise-san pergi bersama Haizaki-san entah kemana. Melewati _hall_ konser A&K sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Aomine dan Kagami sontak berdiri kaget.

Haizaki Shougo!

.

.

To be continued to the last part in chapter 3~

* * *

**A/N : alohaaaa~ setelah hiatus akhirnya fic ini dilanjutkan dan chapter tiga adalah chap terakhir. loh tapi kenapa ada kata tbc disana? aah, ga salah liat kok ^^ ch3 yg ternyata kepanjangan sengaja kupotong jd dua part. yg ini kan part 1, dan part 2 akan kupublish besok atau lusa agar yg baca ga capek karena kepanjangan. maaf yaa kalau ini fic lama banget. spesialnya untuk ha-chan yg rikues, aq mnta maaf. juga maaf buat semua yg nungguin ini kelamaan. smoga ga pada lupa sama chap sebelumnya. hikss etto~ mind to review minna? ^/\^**

**see you next part chapter three~**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Fanfiction presented by InfiKiss**

**.**

'**Super Project'**

**.**

**Aomine – Kagami – Kise – Kuroko**

_**Alternate Universe – All kind of typo(s), OOC, shonen-ai are possible here.**_

_**Thanks for reviews/favs/follows on the previous chapter.**_

_**.**_

**Project 3 :**

**(Part 2)**

**-Final Stage-**

**.**

**.**

Wajah Kise pucat pasi saat Haizaki berdiri menghalangi pintu ruang penyimpanan tempat mereka berada. Tadi Haizaki bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu dan pemuda itu mengajaknya ke sebuah gudang penyimpanan. Senyum Haizaki benar-benar berubah sekarang. Senyum mengerikan yang belum pernah Kise lihat sama sekali.

"Haizakicchi…"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berdekatan dengan Aomine ataupun A&K bukan? Tapi dengan bahagianya kau datang ke mini konser mereka untuk memberi dukungan. Kau membuatku muak, Ryouta."

Kise menelan ludah ngeri. "Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dengan A&K?"

Seringai Haizaki semakin lebar…

.

.

"Haizaki Shougo berbahaya?" Wajah Kuroko berubah panik saat Kagami berbicara begitu. Mereka bertiga berlari menyusuri koridor, tak peduli banyak orang menatap heran ketiganya yang kepanikan. Aomine sudah berlari memimpin jauh di depan sedang Kagami berusaha menyamai kecepatan larinya dengan Kuroko yang terhitung agak lambat dari mereka berdua.

Nafas Kagami tersenggal-senggal. Ia mengangguk. "Seharusnya kami menceritakan semuanya dari awal, tapi tak satupun akan berpikir kalau Haizaki akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Kise…dia mungkin dalam bahaya sekarang."

"Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Haizaki-kun berbahaya?"

Tatapan mata Kagami berubah serius. "Dulu, sebelum A&K resmi melakukan debut, Haizaki adalah salah satu anggota kami."

Apa?

"Dia vokal utama kami."

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang hanya Kagami-kun dan Aomine-kun saja?"

Kagami menghela nafas pelan. Sebersit tatapan aneh tampak di binar matanya. "Dia dipecat dari A&K oleh Akashi. Karena perangainya yang buruk, seenaknya dan suka membuat masalah, dua bulan sebelum kami debut nama Haizaki dikeluarkan dari A&K. Namun karena beberapa alasan sepertinya Akashi tetap menjalankan kontrak kerja Haizaki dan tak memecatnya dari perusahaan. Sejak saat itu, hubungan kami dengan Haizaki jadi memburuk. Haizaki membenci A&K dan tak hanya sekali pernah melakukan hal yang mempersulit kami. Dan gara-gara itu, antara aku dan Aomine pun jadi kesal kalau bertemu dengannya. Karenanya waktu tahu Kise dan Haizaki saling kenal, kami terkejut. Aku takut Haizaki akan melakukan hal aneh lagi dengan memanfaatkan Kise."

"Dan itu terbukti," Kuroko berhenti berlari.

Dua langkah dihadapannya, Kagami ikut berhenti. Ia menatap Kuroko heran. "Kuroko?"

Wajah datar Kuroko memancarkan ekspresi panik yang kentara sekarang. "Kagami-kun… Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk ia lakukan kepada Kise-kun?" Dikepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat sambil menunduk. Perasaan takut menyelimutinya sekarang. Ia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kise. Selain dirinya adalah manajer Kise, ia juga sahabatnya.

Kise harus baik-baik saja!

Ditengah ketakutan itu, Kuroko terkejut saat satu tangan besar menepuk kepalanya. Diangkat wajahnya dan ia menatap Kagami sejurus.

"Kise akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku. Kita akan menemukannya."

~OoOoO~

BRAKK!

Kise tersungkur membentur beberapa peralatan kebersihan yang langsung berjatuhan. Wajahnya berubah marah saat memandangi Haizaki yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah arogan. Baru saja ia mendapat satu pukulan dari Haizaki. Ah, jangan berpikir Haizaki yang memulai. Kise orang pertama yang memukul wajah Haizaki begitu mendengar kisah Haizaki dengan A&K. Ketika Haizaki berkata bahwa ia akan menghancurkan Aomine dan Kagami dengan cara apapun, Kise marah.

Dengan gusar Haizaki mengusap pipinya yang lebam. Pukulan Kise tak sekuat darinya, ia hanya lebam sedangkan Kise, darah mengalir tipis dari sudut bibirnya yang robek. Dengan ekspresi dingin, Kise mengusap darahnya.

"Berani sekali kau memukulku duluan, Ryouta. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku jauh lebih tak akan memaafkanmu." Balas Kise dingin. "Asal kau tahu, mengurungku tak akan mengacaukan konser A&K sama sekali. Kau pikir mereka akan mencariku dan meninggalkan konser itu, huh?"

Seringai Haizaki kembali lagi. Dengan cepat ia sudah menunduk dan menghadiahi Kise satu pukulan lain yang membuat Kise tersungkur di lantai. Beberapa batang sapu berjatuhan dan menimpa Kise. Sedangkan Haizaki langsung mengambil ponsel yang Kise letakkan di saku celananya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu." Tanpa perasaan bersalah, Haizaki mulai mengambil alih ponsel Kise. Jemarinya mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat, membuat Kise memandanginya penasaran. Semenit berikutnya Haizaki tersenyum sinis sambil menampilkan layar ponsel Kise.

**To : Aominecchi**

**Subject : Emergency**

**-Tolong-**

Mata Kise melebar syok. Segera ia bangkit untuk meraih ponselnya, tapi dalam kecepatan sedetik Haizaki sudah membanting ponsel tak bersalah itu ke lantai. Membuat penutup **case** dan baterainya sontak terlepas dari badan si ponsel. Kise membungkuk, meraih ponselnya untuk berusaha menyalakannya. Namun gagal. Meski baterai telah dipasang, benda mungil itu tetap mati.

Rusak.

"Dengan begini konser A&K akan kacau, bukan?"

Tatapan Kise nanar kepada Haizaki. Gerakannya begitu cepat saat ia berdiri dan mencengkram kemeja Haizaki lalu memberikan satu pukulan lagi di wajahnya. Oke, dari penampilan Kise memang tidak terkesan kuat. Tapi dia pun laki-laki. Kise bukan orang lemah, maaf saja.

Tapi Haizaki tak membalas. Tubuhnya oleng namun ia justru terkekeh sinis, membuat Kise merinding.

"A&K akan hancur…"

Tidak mungkin. Ini tak boleh terjadi.

"Dan sambil menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit bermain, Kise Ryouta?"

Sialan.

~OoOoO~

"Kouki?"

Furihata Kouki yang tadi berlari panik menyusuri koridor langsung berhenti saat satu suara dingin memanggilnya. Pemuda berambut coklat langsung menoleh dan menemukan seorang berambut merah dengan kemeja abu-abu berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"A-akashi-san!"

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau berlari sepanik itu?" tanya Akashi heran sambil berjalan menghampiri Furihata.

Manik coklat Furihata kelihatan ketakutan memang. Ia gemetaran. Apalagi berada di hadapan bos besar perusahaan berwajah mengerikan dan seseorang asing berambut hijau dengan tubuh tinggi ada di belakang Aakshi. Tak heran jika Furihata mendadak gugup.

"A-a-aku mencari Nijimura-kun. Ka-kagami-kun, meminta tolong."

"Taiga?" Kerutan di kening Akashi bertambah. "Apa yang terjadi? Ada urusan apa Taiga dan Shuuzou?"

"Karena sesuatu terjadi pada Kise-san."

"Kise?" Midorima yang berada di belakang Akashi kini bertanya heran. Bagaimanapun juga Kise 'kan artis dari perusahaannya. Kali ini apa yang dilakukan si pirang berisik itu di perusahaan orang lain. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Awalnya Furihata enggan menjawab karena tak mengenal Midorima. Lagipula tadi Aomine berpesan untuk tak mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun dan cukup cari Nijimura Shuuzou, manajer Haizaki. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Furihata sudah tertangkap. Lagipula mungkin Akashi bisa membantu mereka sebelum hal buruk benar-benar terjadi karena Nijimura tak kunjung ditemukan. Selain Akashi, hanya Nijimura Shuuzou yang katanya bisa menjinakkan Haizaki yang temperamental.

Dengan gemetar Furihata menjawab, "Se-sepertinya…Haizaki-kun akan melakukan hal buruk terhadap Kise-san."

Kedua produser itu sontak mematung mendengar jawaban Furihata.

.

-Tolong-

BRAK!

Aomine tak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangannya gatal ingin menghajar Haizaki. Pesan singkat Kise membuat darahnya mendidih di ubun-ubun, apalagi saat mencoba menelepon ternyata nomor Kise tidak aktif. Dimana Kise sekarang saja mereka masih belum tahu. Sudah begitu sebentar lagi konser harus segera dimulai untuk cek suara. Aomine dan Kagami sudah harus bergegas ke _hall_ tiga puluh menit sebelum konser dimulai.

Bagaimana caranya ia bekerja kalau sekarang ia panik begini?!

Kedua tangan Kuroko semakin gemetar. "Sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana ini? Jika Kise-kun…"

"Tenanglah, Kuroko. Sekarang lebih baik kita bertiga berpencar mencarinya."

Mendadak ponsel Aomine berdering. Terkejut, ia segera menatap layarnya. Dikiranya Kise menghubungi, tapi ternyata Imayoshi. Dengan gusar diangkatnya panggilan itu dan omelan Imayoshi langsung terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Dimana kalian? Cepat ke _hall_!"

"Bodoh! Kise menghilang karena dibawa Haizaki! Bagaimana caranya aku kesana jika sekarang kami sedang panik mencarinya!"

"Kise?" Suara Imayoshi berubah kaget. Ia terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu mintalah staf lain mencarinya. Kau dan Kagami sudah harus berisap-siap. Apa kau ingin konser ini hancur?"

"Berisik, kau!"

Kagami dan Kuroko terkejut mendapati Aomine berteriak.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum menemukan Kise!" Dan panggilan itu terputus secara sepihak. Dengan kasar, Aomine langsung melepas baterai ponselnya dan melemparnya ke arah Kagami yang gelagapan menangkapnya.

Ekspresi Aomine menakutkan. Sepasang bola mata safir gelap itu memancarkan kilatan emosi yang jelas. Wajahnya sangar dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena lelah dan menahan amarah. Sepertinya benar-benar buruk, Kagami belum pernah melihat Aomine semarah ini sebelumnya. Jika ia menemukan Haizaki, pastilah perkelahian hebat akan terjadi. Ini akan jadi masalah besar.

Jika ketahuan media… A&K bisa terseret skandal serius.

"O-ooi, Aomine…"

"Tak akan kumaafkan dia. Jika sesuatu yang buruk ia lakukan kepada Kise…" Desis Aomine pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lalu satu tinju yang cukup kuat kembali menghantam tembok, membuat Kagami dan Kuroko terhenyak ngeri dibuatnya. "Akan kubunuh dia…"

.

Kise sibuk menggedor-gedor pintu ruang penyimpanan yang terkunci dari luar. "Buka! Siapapun yang ada di luar! Tolong keluarkan aku! Hei! Kalian dengar!" teriaknya tanpa henti sejak lima belas menit lalu. Meski suaranya sudah serak, ia kelelahan dan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya akibat pukulan-pukulan Haizaki membuatnya tersiksa, Kise tetap setia berteriak. Tangannya bahkan terasa panas karena terlalu kencang memukul pintu.

Tapi tak seorangpun datang atau mendengarnya.

Kise tak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Kise tak tahu apakah konser sudah akan dimulai atau tidak. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang sedang Aomine lakukan sekarang. Jika Aomine hanya sibuk mencarinya dan konser itu berantakan, maka Kise akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tahu Haizaki tidak terlihat baik kepada A&K dan tidak dengan sengaja menyeret dirinya ke masalah ini

Sekarang Kise terkurung. Membuat masalah. Bukan hanya hatinya yang sakit karena mengutuk kebodohan sendiri, sekujur tubuhnya pun perih dan sakit karena dipukuli Haizaki. Walau Kise sendiri berhasil menghadiahi Haizaki beberapa pukulan, tetap saja kekuatan Haizaki jauh lebih di atasnya. Sudut bibirnya robek, pipinya lebam, beberapa warna biru ikut menghiasi kaki dan lengannya.

Sial! Sial! Kise marah pada kenaifannya sendiri!

"Buka!" Sekali lagi Kise menggedor pintu itu lebih keras. Namun hasilnya tetap sama saja. Tak seorangpun datang menolongnya.

Entah lelah atau sudah putus asa, Kise menghela nafas berat. Tubuhnya kini bersandar di balik pintu dan jatuh merosot. Kepalanya tertunduk. Disaat begini dia merasa cengeng karena matanya terasa panas. Ingin menangis saja kalau sampai gara-gara dia semuanya jadi kacau. Kalau konser A&K sampai batal. Kise tak akan memaafkan kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Maaf, Aominecchi… Maaf, Kagamicchi." Bisiknya menyesal. "Harusnya aku tetap bersama Kurokocchi tadi…"

Suaranya tertahan. Sambil menopangkan wajah dikedua tangannya, Kise menghela nafas. Entah ia menangis atau tidak, ia tak peduli lagi.

"Aominecchi…" Hanya nama itu yang bisa ia panggil sekarang.

~OoOoO~

Wajah Haizaki lebam, jadi ia menutupinya dengan sapu tangan saat berjalan melewati koridor. Kunci ruang penyimpanan ada di tangannya. Ruangan itu terletak agak jauh dari tempat yang biasa dilewati, jadi tak akan ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan Kise. Aomine dan Kagami akan sibuk mencarinya dan membuat konser mereka berantakan. A&K akan terkena skandal hebat dan mungkin reputasi mereka akan menurun drastis. Semua sesuai perhitungan Haizaki. Meski ini licik, memangnya Haizaki peduli. Targetnya hanya satu; menghancurkan A&K. Jadi ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk memanfaatkan orang lain demi rencananya ini.

"Haizaki!"

Tubuh Haizaki tersentak saat satu suara memanggilnya penuh benci. Belum sempat ia menoleh, pundaknya sudah dicengkram dan sebuah pukulan sangat kencang mendarat di wajahnya. Haizaki langsung terpelanting cukup keras hingga membentur tembok. Beberapa orang yang ada disana langsung kaget dan sebagian berteriak histeris melihat adegan cepat tadi.

Belum sempat Haizaki menatap orang yang memukulnya, kerah kemejanya sudah dicengkram. Manik abu-abunya bertemu dengan safir gelap Aomine yang menatapnya murka.

"Brengsek! Dimana Kise?!"

Haizaki tahu orang itu akan melakukan hal ini.

"Huh," Si rambut abu-abu tersenyum sinis, "kau pikir kau akan menemukannya. Kau bunuh pun, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun."

"Sialan kau!" Satu pukulan kembali dilayangkan Aomine ke wajah Haizaki. Namun sebelum sempat terkena, gerakannya terhenti ketika Kagami dengan kuat mencengkram Aomine dan menariknya agar melepaskan Haizaki.

Butuh kekuatan ekstra bagi Kagami untuk melepaskan cengkraman Aomine dari Haizaki. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Aomine menjauh, membuat pemuda berkulit gelap itu jatuh terduduk setengah meter di depan Haizaki.

"Kagami, kau!"

"Jangan konyol, Aomine! Banyak orang disini dan dengan brutalnya kau ingin memukuli Haizaki! Jika skandal buruk tersebar maka A&K akan hancur berantakan!"

"Persetan dengan A&K atau skandal! Aku ingin memukulnya, membunuhnya kalau bisa!"

Seringai Haizaki semakin jelas saja. Ia tersenyum seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Jawaban itu agaknya membuat Kagami geram. Dengan kasar ditendangnya kaki Aomine. Saat manik itu mendelik emosi kearahnya, Kagami justru bicara dengan nada tenang. "Bodoh. Itu memang cara Haizaki untuk menghancurkan kita. Dengan menciptakan skandal kau memukulinya kau kira dia akan rugi? Kau pikir kenapa dia diam saja! Yang ia inginkan adalah menghancurkan A&K!" bentaknya tertahan dengan suara pelan agar tak terlalu kencang.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Haizaki yang masih duduk bersandar dengan marah. "Dimana Kise?"

"Aku tak akan menjawabnya."

Sialan orang ini…

"Dimana Kise?" Kagami mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara lebih dingin.

Wajah Haizaki berubah lelah. Ia menghela nafas sambil mengusap pipinya yang terasa sakit lalu beranjak berdiri masih dengan gaya angkuh. Dipandanginya Aomine dan Kagami bergantian, lalu ia berdecak sinis. "Lihat. Hanya karena ini, kalian menatapku mengerikan. Sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai tapi kalian masih melakukan hal tak berguna."

"Kau…" Aomine menggeram lagi. Tangannya terasa begitu gatal untuk memukuli wajah menyebalkan Haizaki.

"Katakan padaku, dimana Kise?!"

"Tak akan kukatakan meski kalian membunuhku sekalipun."

"Haizaki Shou—"

"Haizaki!"

Teriakan Aomine terpotong saat satu suara sudah terdengar dari arah lain. Sontak Aomine, Kagami dan Kuroko yang sedari tadi tak terdeteksi keberadaannya menoleh ke asal suara dimana seorang pemuda berwajah dingin dengan rambut _raven_ berjalan cepat ke arah mereka.

Saat itulah Haizaki tersentak. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi ngeri.

"Ni-nijimura Shuuzou?"

Ya, orang itu, Nijimura Shuuzou. Dengan waktu singkat sudah sampai di depan Haizaki yang mendadak bisu. Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat, ketika Nijimura melayangkan tangannya dan menampar wajah Haizaki kencang. Jika pukulan Aomine dibalas seringaian menantang, tamparan Nijimura justru membuat Haizaki tercengang. Semua juga ikut terkejut dibuatnya.

"Sudah sering kukatakan, berhenti bersikap kekanakkan dengan mengungkit masa lalumu dengan A&K. Pemecatanmu dari A&K merupakan kesalahanmu sendiri, anak bodoh. Dan sekarang kau menciptakan masalah baru disaat aku lengah. Kau benar-benar membuat pekerjaanku semakin banyak saja, setan kecil."

Nijimura… agak OOC…

Kagami jelas tercengang. Nijimura Shuuzou yang ia kenal adalah sosok kalem-dingin yang tak mungkin memaki. Tapi sekarang, ia memaki Haizaki dengan kata-kata anak bodoh dan setan kecil? Apa benar ini Nijimura Shuuzou yang mereka kenal?

"Shu-shuuzou…" Sepertinya Haizaki kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya menatap geram Nijimura yang memandanginya dingin. "Kenapa kau menamparku?! Aku melakukannya karena aku bertekad menghancurkan mereka! Kau seharusnya berada di pihakku! Kau 'kan manajerku!"

Dan sebuah jitakan sangat kencang mendarat di kepala Haizaki.

"Sakit!"

"Kau pikir manajer itu anak buahmu, hah? Sudah kukatakan kau harus mengukuti apapun yang kukatakan. Aku tak akan bisa kau perintah. Untuk masalah ini, aku tak bisa memberikanmu toleransi lagi, Haizaki. Akashi sudah mengetahuinya, kau harus mendapat hukuman berat."

"Dipecat dari perusahaan pun aku tak peduli!"

"Anak ini…" Oh, sungguh Nijimura gemas bukan main. Tapi percuma saja, ia sudah malas berbicara. Dibanding menanggapi Haizaki, ia langsung menoleh dan menatap Aomine yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Aomine,"

"Cukup buat dia mengatakan dimana Kise." Pinta Aomine sopan kepada Nijimura.

Nijimura menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Haizaki. "Dimana Kise Ryouta?"

"Tidak mau bilang."

Sungguh! Nijimura ingin mencekik Haizaki saja!

"_Etto_~" Sebuah suara membuat Nijimura tersentak. Pemuda itu menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari yang bicara, tapi tak ditemukan siapapun. "Maaf, aku disini." Katanya sekali lagi. Barulah Nijimura menatap ke satu sisi disampingnya, agak menunduk, dan ia menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya disana, memandanginya dengan mata bulat.

"Waa!" Haizaki yang terkejut dibuatnya.

Nijimura pun kaget, tapi tentu ia bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan baik. "Ada apa? Kau…?"

"Manajer Kise Ryouta. Kuroko Tetsuya." Salam Kuroko kalem dengan wajah datar. Sepertinya pertunjukkan omelan Nijimura membuat perasaannya tak sekacau tadi. Tangannya bergerak untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada Nijimura.

Sebuah kunci.

"Ini… Aku melihat kunci ini terlempar dari saku kemeja Haizaki-kun. Mungkinkah ini kunci yang ia gunakan untuk mengurung Kise-kun?"

Waaa! Kuroko hebat! Kapan dia melihat dan mengambilnya, tak seorang pun sadar akan hal itu.

Nijimura meraihnya. Wajah Haizaki langsung pucat karena kunci itu memang kunci yang ia gunakan untuk mengurung Kise. Ah, tapi… Mendadak ia tertawa senang. Membuat Nijimura, Kuroko, Kagami dan Aomine memandanginya heran.

"Bodoh! Meski menemukan kuncinya, kau pikir bisa menemukan pintunya? Ada ratusan ruangan di perusahaan ini!"

"Haizaki, kau…" Aomine menggeram lagi. Sekarang, tak ada satupun yang peduli soal konser. Mereka semua benar-benar lupa.

Tawa Haizaki masih terdengar. Nijimura masih terdiam memandangi kunci. Sampai satu suara lagi-lagi menginterupsi kelima pemuda itu. Ditambah dengan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar tenang.

"Shuuzou, berikan kunci itu kepadaku."

Akashi Seijuurou!

"Akashi?"

Akashi sudah berhenti di depan Nijimura. Saat itu Kuroko ikut terkejut karena Midorima ada bersamanya. Berjalan selangkah dibelakang Akashi dengan wajah masam. Akashi mengambil kunci itu dan menelitinya sebentar. Semua yang memperhatikannya hanya terdiam karena bingung dengan apa yang pemuda berambut merah itu pikirkan.

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah Akashi. Matanya menatap tajam Haizaki yang tersentak ngeri.

Akashi langsung melempar kunci itu ke arah Aomine yang keheranan. "Ruang penyimpanan di lantai satu. Tepatnya di koridor sebelah utara yang terletak paling ujung. Pintu bertuliskan tempat penyimpanan alat kebersihan di sebelah gudang alat musik yang sudah rusak. Kau tahu tempatnya 'kan, Daiki?"

Hebat.

"Aku tahu!" Aomine langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Gantian Haizaki yang terkejut. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Akashi," panggil Midorima ngeri, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu pintunya?"

Senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di paras tampannya. "Aku hapal semua jenis kunci dari semua pintu yang ada di perusahaan ini. Hanya dengan sekali lihat bentuk kuncinya, aku tahu pintu mana yang menggunakan kunci tersebut."

"Tapi, ada ratusan pintu digedung ini!" Si rambut hijau masih terkejut dibuatnya.

"Aku…Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi Seijuurou yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya semua tatapan tertuju ke Haizaki yang memasang wajah kalah. Setelah hal ini, pastilah Akashi akan memecatnya. Tapi terserah, Haizaki sudah tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Dia kalah telak kali ini dan sepertinya ini adalah cara terakhir ia membalaskan dendamnya kepada A&K.

Wajah Haizaki yang putus asa membuat Nijimura menghela nafas. Dipukulnya pelan kepala Haizaki sambil menatap Akashi. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Akashi?

"Memberi dispensasi kepada Shougo. Aku tak akan memecatnya. Tapi ini peringatan terakhir, sekali lagi kau membuat masalah maka aku akan memecatmu dari perusahaan dan membuat hidupmu sulit, Haizaki Shougo." Ancamnya dingin sambil menyeringai mengerikan.

Haizaki tak menjawab. Nijimura tersenyum tipis. Diliriknya si rambut abu-abu yang hanya diam sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Terima kasih, Akashi."

Kedua pemuda itupun langsung meninggalkan Akashi, Midorima, Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Taiga. Cepat ke _hall_ dan tunggu Aomine disana. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu karena konser tertunda beberapa menit."

"Baiklah." Kagami langsung berbalik dan hendak berlari.

"Kagami-kun!" Panggilan Kuroko membuat langkah Kagami berhenti dan menoleh menatapnya. Wajah Kuroko terlihat bersemangat, tapi ia tak tersenyum. Bola matanya membulat dan kedua tangannya terkepal. "Semangat. Aku akan menonton setelah Kise-kun sampai disini."

Otomatis Kagami tersenyum sambil mengacungkan ibu jari ke arah Kuroko. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroko bersikap terang-terangan sebagai fans A&K meski ia tetap belum mengaku kepada siapapun tentang hal ini. Tanpa menjawab apapun lagi, Kagami langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Lenguhan lelah Akashi membuat Kuroko menatap si rambut merah dan hijau bergantian.

"Aku kira Midorima-kun tak akan datang."

"Kalau bukan gara-gara Akashi, aku juga tak akan datang." Dengus Midorima keki sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Jawaban yang membuat Kuroko semakin penasaran. Jadi ia putuskan kali ini bertanya langsung saja. "Apa kalian memiliki hubungan spesial?" Nada suaranya polos dan lugas. Membuat Akashi tercengang dan Midorima tersedak air ludahnya sendiri.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kuroko?" Midorima bertanya marah.

"Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun sangat dekat dan kelihatan…intim?" Intim? Jelas Kuroko tidak salah mengambil kata. Memang Akashi dan Midorima kelihatan begitu intim. Pemandangan dimana Midorima membukakan pintu untuk Akashi tempo hari itu sangat mieterius.

Langsung saja mata Midorima melebar kaget. Keningnya mengkerut dan mimik kesal tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Buru-buru ia mengambil satu langkah menjauhi Akashi yang memandanginya sinis.

"Yang benar saja! Kenapa juga aku harus berhubungan spesial dengan orang semacam Akashi. Itu karena kami berdua bersaudara. Ibu Akashi adalah adik kesayangan Ayahku. Karena itu aku disuruh memperlakukan Akasi begitu baik hati—hal yang jelas membuatku sangat tidak ikhlas melakukannya. Jangan mengartikan sesuatu sesukamu. Itu membuatku kesal."

Akashi terkekeh pelan sambil menepuk tangannya dengan gaya absolut ala dia. Seringai penuh kemenangan tersunggung lagi. "Aku juga tidak mau dikatakan berhubungan khusus denganmu, Shintarou. Lagipula Shintarou sudah punya kekasih, seseorang berambut _raven_ yang sangat berisik."

"Diam kau, Akashi!"

Kuroko yang ada disana hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Ternyata mereka bersaudara. Pantas saja kelihatan dekat…

~OoOoO~

Jam berapa sekarang? Apa konsernya benar-benar sudah mulai?

Ah, entah. Pikiran Kise sudah kosong. Tenaganya habis karena sekencang apapun ia berteriak rasanya suaranya tak akan terdengar oleh siapapun. Rasa panas menjalar sampai sikunya. Tubuh Kise sakit semua. Kalau begini rasanya pun ia sudah hilang harapan untuk bisa ditemukan. Biarlah nanti Kuroko atau siapapun memanggil polisi untuk membantu mencarinya yang hilang.

Jadi dramatis begini, kok? Padahal hanya gara-gara seorang Haizaki Shougo. Tsk~

"Haahh~ Aominecchi, maaf-ssu~" Keluhnya entah yang keberapa kali. "Setelah ini rasanya aku tak punya tampang untuk menemuinya. Kalau nanti keluar, aku tak mau lagi mampir ke Akashi _Ent._, rasanya malu sekali~" lanjut Kise sambil menumpukkan wajah dibalik lututnya.

Ia ingin keluar…

BRAK!

Tubuh Kise terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu itu digebrak.

"Kise! Kise, kau di dalam?!"

Suara itu…

"Kise!"

"Aomine…cchi?"

Terdengar lagi suara dari pintu. Suara gemerisik kunci yang dimasukkan ke dalam lubangnya kemudian diputar agar pintu itu terbuka. Setelah bunyi 'cklek' yang khas, pintu itu langsung terbuka lebar dimana Kise bisa melihat sosok Aomine berdiri di pintu. Seperti adegan heroik di film Hollywood saat sang jagoan menyelamatkan seseorang yang disandra mafia. Tapi memang itu yang Kise rasakan. Lega dan bahagia yang teramat sangat.

"Kise…" Nafas Aomine tersenggal-senggal. Sosoknya berantakan. Rambut yang seharusnya rapi sudah acak-acakan. Baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk konser juga berantakan. Tapi siapa peduli? Aomine tak mau tahu lagi.

"A-aominecchi beneran, ya?"

"Bodoh…" Suara Aomine tertahan. "Dasar bodoh…" Rasanya kaki Aomine lemas. Mendadak ia berjongkok sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Merasa panik, khawatir, marah dan ketakutan dalam satu waktu sungguh menguras tenaganya begitu hebat. Bahkan untuk berpikir dengan benar pun sulit.

Kelakuan Aomine membuat Kise terkejut dan buru-buru berlari menghampirinya. "Aominecchi, tidak apa-ap—" Kalimatnya terpotong ketika Aomine menarik Kise dan memeluknya. Dada Kise berdegup begitu cepat. Suaranya tercekat dan lidahnya terasa kelu. Seluruh tubuh Kise mendadak tak bisa ia gerakan karena kaget.

"Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu… Bodoh kau…"

Hangat. Kise merasa hangat dalam pelukan Aomine.

Sialan. Sepertinya ia memang jatuh cinta kepada gitaris tampan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Aominecchi."

Sayang tangan Kise terlalu lemas dan gemetar untuk sekedar membalas pelukan Aomine. Ah, biar saja begini adanya.

~OoOoO~

"Pada akhirnya konser tertunda selama hampir satu jam…"

Kise terkekeh pelan sambil meringis karena luka-lukanya yang terasa perih. Wajahnya yang menjadi aset utama pekerjaannya kini dihiasi beberapa plester dan luka lebam. Untung luka-lukanya tidak benar-benar parah, jadi Kise tak perlu perawatan rumah sakit. Hanya salep, kompresan dan obat luka cukup baginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko khawatir.

Mereka berdua sengaja memilih tempat paling belakang dari _hall_ dimana para fans A&K menggila. Hampir semuanya anak perempuan, meski ada juga yang laki-laki. Semuanya berseru, meneriki nama Aomine dan Kagami. Ikut bernyanyi dan meloncat-loncat semangat sesuai iringan musik yang keras. Ini pertama kalinya Kise dan Kuroko melihat hal ini secara langsung dan keduanya jelas terpana. Kedua pemuda yang kelihatan konyol dan jenaka di hadapan mereka, mampu membawa euphoria sefantastis ini jika berada di atas panggung.

A&K sungguh hebat. Kuroko tak salah mengagumi mereka—Kagami Taiga khususnya.

Kise mengangguk sambil menutup telinganya yang pekak karena suara musik. "Meski sakit, tapi tak apa-apa. Aku 'kan laki-laki dan tidak lemah, Kurokocchi. Tadi juga sempat menghadiahi Haizakicchi beberapa pukulan."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Lain kali, Kise-kun harus hati-hati. Aku sangat khawatir dan ketakutan tadi."

"Iya. Aku minta maaf." Manik madu Kise menatap lurus sepasang bola biru milik Kuroko. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum yang begitu tulus. Senyum yang membuat Kuroko ikut tersenyum karena lega juga bahagia.

Mungkin setelahnya kebahagiaan memang akan menghampiri mereka.

Suara dehaman dari speaker membuat kedua pemuda itu menoleh lagi ke arah panggung. Aomine tengah berbicara setelah satu lagu tadi selesai.

"Lagu berikutnya mungkin akan kubawakan sendiri." Aomine bicara semangat sambil melirik Kagami yang mengangguk sekenanya dan terkekeh pelan. Tatapan pemuda itu kembali tertuju ke penonton. "Sebuah lagu yang belum pernah kupublikasikan. Hanya satu orang yang pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya."

Deg.

"Karena melodinya agak balad dan mungkin ini lagu cengeng. Hahaha~" Aomine tertawa renyah memberi jeda, membuat penonton ikut tertawa dengan candaannya, "Jadi jangan tertawa, ya. Apa kalian mau mencoba mendengarnya?"

"Yaaaa!" Dan gedung itu seolah-oleh bergemuruh karena suara serentak para penggemar A&K.

Senyum Aomine terpatri jelas. Saat itu, tatapannya lurus ke satu arah dimana seseorang langsung terkejut dibuatnya.

"Baru saja… Apa Aomine-kun menatap kesini?" tanya Kuroko heran.

Kise mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Mungkin?"

Lalu suara Aomine kembali terdengar, "Untuk seseorang yang disana. Ini laguku untukmu. Terima kasih…"

Suasana _hall_ langsung riuh karena kasak-kusuk penggemar. Kagami yang paham maksudnya tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum mengejeknya kepada Aomine, tapi juga ikut merasa senang. Petikan-petikan nada mengalun begitu harmonis dari gitar Aomine. Ruangan sontak hening saat melodi yang begitu tenang mulai terdengar syahdu. Dan Aomine bernyanyi dengan memejamkan matanya. Senyum tipis setia terpasang di wajahnya selama ia bernyanyi.

Hati Kise menghangat sekali lagi. Lagu itu sampai ke dalam dirinya.

"Apa itu lagu untuk Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Kise hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin?" jawabnya asal-asalan sambil terkekeh malu-malu.

.

.

_Hari ini aku tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa dadaku berdegup begitu cepat._

_Senyummu masih terbayang. Rengekkanmu begitu manis. Bahkan aku kira aku nyaris gila._

_Siapa sangka hari ini kau tertidur pulas disisiku, My Lady._

_._

_Selamanya akan kunyanyikan lullaby cinta untukmu, oh My Destiny._

_Bahkan aku masih berdebar-debar meski ini tahun ketiga bersama denganmu._

_Aku suka. Perasaan yang manis ini begitu memabukkan._

_Izinkan aku terus merasakannya. Cinta yang selalu kau berikan untukku. Selamanya._

_._

_Jadi…izinkan aku melindungimu. Izinkan aku ada disisimu. Aku ingin bisa menjagamu._

_Kalau suatu hari nanti kau berdiri disana menantimu. Aku akan datang dengan sebuah cincin yang akan kusematkan di jari manismu._

_Aku menyayangimu, oh My Eternity._

.

~End~

* * *

**A/N : AKHIRNYA TAMAT! xD**

**Special thanks for all who read this story until end~ Specially for Alwayztora or Ha-chan yang udah rekues. Untuk fanart akakuronya sesempetnya aja, gapapa kok toh aku suka ngetik superpro meski kepause lama karena hiatus kmaren. All buat AoKise shipper dan yg berharap moment KagaKuro disemua chap (udah banyak kan?) endingnya sih emang cuma segini, tp mungkin (CUMA MUNGKIN) bisa kubuat side story AoKise-KagaKuro berupa one-shoot utk sekuel? hhaha (oke, cuma mungkin)**

**Buat yg minta ini diubah ke rated-M, maaf ga bisa soanya udah end. Buat yg mnta pair AoKiseZaki, ga bisa juga soalnya ini hint'a NijiHai xD dan buat yg berpikir MidoAka kenapa2, maaf juga karena toh trnyata mreka cuma sodaraan. makasih juga buat yg berhasil nemuin typo paling ambigu dimana kata KEPALA jadi KELAPA. wkwk xD dan buat smua permintaan lain di fic ini. Bagaimana? ini kebanyakan hints chara sbenernya, tp aq ngrasa lg suka cuma nampilin hints xD etto~ makasih utk smua dukungan dan ripiu kalian yaa~ maaf lagi-lagi ga bsa kubalas ripiu scara langsung dan koar2 panjang disini. sekali lagi makasih ^^**

**See you next story!**


End file.
